Les Histoires d'A
by mimine666
Summary: La suite de Come Away With Me
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Deux mois. Deux mois déjà qu'ils étaient revenus de leur petit weekend. Appuyée sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, feuilletant distraitement un magasine féminin, elle repensa aux semaines écoulées. A comment sa vie avait pu changer si radicalement en si peu de temps.

Après leur retour, ça avait été la passion, les grandes effusions. Et, comme elle le pressentait, ça n'avait pas duré. Au bout de trois jours à peine ils ne se supportaient plus. Frustration, colère et cris. Il était rentré chez lui. Elle avait été bien contente de retrouver la quiétude de son petit chez elle.

Après tout, on n'efface pas des années de célibat par la simple volonté. Elle aimait le calme et la solitude. Un bon bain chaud et les câlins de sa fille. Elle aimait s'assoir sur son canapé et rêvasser des heures durant. S'évader dans son imaginaire et n'en être tirée que part les pleurs de son enfant. La bercer, la consoler, la choyer.

Lui, il aimait la musique. Son piano, ses guitares. Un bon scotch devant les péripéties d'un groupe de lesbiennes. Il aimait lire et s'évader dans le monde feutré d'une symphonie. Et il aimait la solitude. Elle le comprenait, que trop bien.

C'était ces similitudes dans leurs différences, ainsi que leur inexplicable attraction, qui les avaient amenés à se revoir, à se remettre ensemble.

Voilà où ils étaient rendus, huit semaines plus tard. Et, bizarrement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi épanouie, aussi heureuse. Oui, heureuse. Sa vie avait pris une tournure totalement inattendue. Elle avait adopté la plus adorable des enfants. Puis, elle était retombée dans les bras de son amour de jeunesse. Et avec lui, elle avait créé cette relation anticonformiste, basée sur la liberté et le respect. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir accepter un tel compromis. Mais House était House. Et elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis la fac. Trop de peines, de déceptions, de relations qui avaient échoué. Au final, cette relation lui convenait parfaitement.

Chacun vivait chez soi. S'ils avaient envie de se voir, ils s'appelaient. Si l'un n'avait pas envie, pas de scène, pas d'explications. Ils reportaient. Malgré cette apparente absence d'engagement, ils avaient petit à petit créé leurs propres règles, leurs propres limites. Ils se voyaient trois à quatre fois par semaine, parfois moins, parfois plus. Rarement le samedi. Journée de sortie pour House et Wilson, cocooning pour Cuddy et Rachel. Par contre, il ne se passait pas un dimanche sans qu'ils ne se voient, tous les trois. C'était devenu un rituel. Leur moment de « normalité ». Ils allaient au zoo, à la piscine, au parc, ou passaient la journée à la maison à faire de la pâtisserie, regarder des dessins animés… C'était le moment qu'elle attendait toute la semaine. Le jour où les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus étaient réunies. Ça lui renvoyait l'imagine d'une famille modèle, celle qu'elle avait longtemps cherché à avoir.

Enfin, il avait résolu ce fichu cas. Une SEP, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est vrai que les symptômes étaient atypiques, mais quand même... il enfourcha sa moto. Une seule direction possible. Quarante-huit heures qu'il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas vu, et déjà elle lui manquait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Comment avait-il pu s'adoucir à ce point ? Il haussa les épaules et accéléra. Le plus tôt il arriverait, le plus tôt il pourrait l'embrasser, la câliner, et plus si affinités... oui, c'était le « plus si affinité » qui le faisait accélérer. Pas la simple envie de la voir, de pouvoir la toucher, d'être avec elle tout simplement. Et voir Rachel. Arrêté au feu rouge, il secoua la tête. Non, vraiment, comment ces deux femmes avaient pu l'ensorceler autant ? Faire de lui un homme qui préférait passer du temps avec sa compagne et son bébé plutôt que de trainer dans les bars et se saouler ? Deux mois qu'il avait renoncé à cette vie de débauche. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, certes, mais ils avaient fini par trouver leur vitesse de croisière.

I Il se gara dans l'allée et fut surpris d'y voir une berline autre que celle de Cuddy. Il retira son casque et s'approcha du véhicule inconnu. Une belle Audi break. Avec intérieur cuir. Certainement pas celle de la nounou. Pas non plus celle de Wilson. À qui alors ? Il scruta un peu plus l'intérieur. Un costume, sortant visiblement du pressing, était couché sur le siège arrière. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il boita du plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la porte et entra sans frapper. Il fumait de colère. Ils n'avaient jamais établi de règles, mais la monogamie lui semblait être le B-A-BA. Visiblement pas pour tout le monde. Quel con ! Mais ce n'était pas encore le temps des lamentations. Il voulait d'abord la surprendre, savoir qui c'était. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge alors qu'il traversa le hall.

Un cri, une réprimande la sortirent de sa torpeur. Sa mère, assise à table, essayait en vain de donner à manger à sa petite fille. Cette dernière avait la fâcheuse manie de recracher tout ce que la vieille femme lui mettait en bouche. Rachel ne faisait cela qu'avec sa grand-mère. Dix mois et déjà de la graine de filoute, sourit Lisa. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Intriguée, elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, pensant pouvoir apercevoir l'invité mystère. Puis, elle entendit le bruit de la canne sur le parquet.

Deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin, en dehors du travail. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Ses baisers, ses caresses, son humour. Sa présence. Mais ses parents avaient débarqué et elle ne se sentait pas prête à les lui présenter. Dommage qu'il en ait décidé autrement...

Puis le soulagement. Il relâcha son souffle. Cuddy faisait dans la nounou de luxe. À moins que... la femme leva la tête vers lui. Mêmes cheveux noirs bouclés. Même forme de visage. Même intensité dans le regard. Pas de doutes, c'était sa mère. Il la regarda se lever, s'approcher de lui. Et même silhouette! Si Lisa devait ressembler à ça dans trente ans, il voulait bien l'épouser de suite!

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Rachel, qui s'était mise à gazouiller à sa vue. Cuddy mère et fille se tenaient à présent à côté de lui. Sa compagne se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » demanda-t-il en faisant la moue, alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas. « Deux jours qu'on s'est pas vu, et c'est tout ? Je t'ai connue plus passionnée... » La jeune femme lui lança un regard sévère avant de tourner la tête, lui signifiant la présence de sa mère. « Lisa, t'as quarante ans. Je pense que ta mère sait que tu as déjà embrassé quelques garçons. Je suis même sûr qu'elle ne te croit plus vierge. » Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il se targua d'avoir eu l'effet escompté en voyant leurs mines choquées.

Avec ça, il attrapa sa compagne par la taille, l'entraina quelques pas en arrière dans le salon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il glissa une main le long de son dos avant de la laisser reposer sur ses fesses. Il reçut une petite tape et sa main fut replacée quelques centimètres plus hauts. Il entrouvrit un œil pour voir sa belle-mère les observer. L'incrédulité avait fait place à l'amusement, ainsi qu'à quelque chose d'autre, la fierté ? Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Ce baiser monopolisait toute son attention.

« Grégory House, je suppose ? » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Cuddy mère, je suppose ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton, en se saisissant de la main offerte.

« Maman, excuse-le, il a eu une dure journée. » Dit Lisa, en posant une main sur le bras de son amant et plantant son regard dans le sien, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Maman, je te présente le Dr Grégory House. Greg, ma mère, Sarah Cuddy. »

« Oui, j'avais deviné. » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se défier du regard.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de sortir avec sa patronne ? » demanda Sarah au bout d'un moment, rompant le lourd silence.

« Ça fait quoi de se faire dominer par une gamine de dix mois ? » lui sourit-il faussement, avant de détourner son attention vers Rachel. Il lui caressa le crâne et lui vola une cuillère de compote.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » Dit-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien. « Seulement en mal, rassurez-vous. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire malicieux.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un homme ici. » Dit Daniel Cuddy en entrant dans la cuisine. Lisant son journal sur la terrasse, sa curiosité avait été attisée.

« Papa, je te présente... » Commença Lisa.

« Grégory House ? » la coupa son père.

« Exact. » Répondit-elle légèrement agacée. « Greg, je te présente... » Essaya-t-elle de continuer.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ton père ? » s'amusa House, un doigt sur le menton en signe d'intense réflexion.

« Daniel Cuddy » dit-il chaleureusement en tendant la main à son gendre. « C'est donc vous le fameux Grégory House. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Laissez-moi deviner, en mal ? » répondit l'intéressé avec le même sourire.

« Je dois avouer qu'en général vous semblez lui donner pas mal de fil à retordre. Mais, ces derniers temps, votre nom est peu revenu sur le tapis. Soit vous vous êtes assagi, ce dont je doute. Soit elle vous a viré, mais vous ne seriez pas là. Soit votre relation a atteint un niveau plus intime et elle voulait cacher ça à son vieux père. » Dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, rouge de honte.

« Alors comme ça on parle de moi en mal ? Et quand tu as enfin des raisons de dire du bien, tu t'abstiens ? » S'amusa House, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'eut droit qu'à une langue tirée pour toute réponse.

« Mama Mama Mama » l'appela Rachel en lui tendant les bras.

Il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. Se penchant à sa hauteur, il lui dit : « Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas ta Maman. Elle et moi n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes attributs… » Lui expliqua-t-il sarcastiquement tout en lançant un regard équivoque vers le décolleté de la concernée. Il attrapa l'enfant et l'assit sur sa hanche gauche. Marchant vers une chaise, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa tirade. « Moi, c'est Greg, tu te souviens ? Greg. C'est pas si compliqué à dire, si? » Il la fixa un petit moment. Il avait vraiment appris à aimer cet enfant. Pire, il commençait à la considérer comme sienne et mourrait d'envie de savoir si Papa était plus facile à prononcer que son prénom.

Il s'assit, avec elle sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui faire terminer sa compote. La petite obtempéra avec joie, tout en jouant avec le col de sa chemise, sous le regard ébahi de la grand-mère.

Cuddy aimait ces moments-là. Quand il abaissait sa garde et montrait sa vraie nature. Doux et aimant. Tendre et attentif. Elle savait aussi que ces moments se produisaient majoritairement avec Rachel. Il avait eu une enfance difficile et avait toujours entretenu des rapports très conflictuels avec son père, elle en était consciente. Était-ce la cause, la raison de son incroyable tendresse avec sa fille ? Se voyait-il comme son père ? Cette dernière idée l'effrayait quelque peu. Bien sûr à de nombreuses reprises elle avait voulu le présenter comme le père de son enfant. Bien sûr elle se demandait ce que ce serait d'entendre Rachel l'appeler Papa. Mais c'était trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre si un jour ce Papa venait à ne plus faire partie de l'équation.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu venais faire ? » Demanda Lisa, rompant brusquement le silence.

« À ton avis ? » répondit-il en levant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Il vit son regard paniqué et réfléchit à deux fois avant de continuer. Visiblement chez les Cuddy il y avait des sujets tabous. « Je suis venu te voir. Savoir si tu voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Wilson a une nouvelle copine... » Il ne voulait pas trop se dévoiler, lui montrer qu'elle lui avait réellement manqué. Surtout en présence de ses parents. « Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités. J'aurais dû appeler... » Il se souvint des « règles » de leur entente, toujours appeler avant, ne jamais rien imposer.

« Vous avez bien fait. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Lisa nous a tellement parlé de vous au cours des années. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai entendu votre nom, elle était encore à la fac... » Lâcha sincèrement Daniel.

« Oui, tu as bien fait. Tu commençais à me manquer. » Avoua-t-elle à voix basse en fixant le sol. Devant son silence, elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et vit un immense sourire illuminer son visage. Elle se sentit aussitôt rassurée, et commença à s'approcher. L'embrasser, elle n'avait plus que ça en tête.

« Vous restez diner avec nous ce soir ? » demanda Sarah, stoppant net la progression de sa fille.

L'invitation le prit de court. D'un côté, il avait envie de connaître un peu mieux les parents de Lisa. Il était persuadé que c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait pu évoluer et devenir ce qu'elle était à présent. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, la clef de sa réussite, de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et ça l'intriguait. Ce mélange de confiance en elle, d'autorité, de séduction et de malaise profond, cette phobie de l'engagement. De l'autre côté, il y avait cette relation naissante, leur relation. Et il ne voulait pas tout fiche en l'air. Tout cela ajouté au regard suppliant de sa compagne.

« Non, je vais y aller. Je vous laisse entre vous, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter. » Il se tourna vers Cuddy, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être au centre de la discussion. Il fut un peu blessé de lire le soulagement sur son visage. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il reste. Après tout, pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Il l'aurait sans doute humiliée, embarrassée et aurait compliqué sa relation avec ses parents. Non, c'était mieux ainsi. Il baissa la tête, un peu honteux, ramassa son casque et tendit le bébé à sa mère.

« On se voit toujours demain ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son amour que ça en devenait pathétique.

« Je t'appelle quand ils seront partis. » Lui confirma-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir la tristesse et la déception irradier de tout son être, la plongeant dans ces mêmes tourments. Elle avait envie de passer sa journée du dimanche avec lui, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Non, en fait elle en avait besoin, cruellement.

Daniel avait bien senti le malaise s'installer. Ils étaient amoureux, ça crevait les yeux. Mais paraissaient aussi peu serein l'un autant que l'autre. Il connaissait bien les problèmes rencontrés par sa fille. Sa difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres, à aimer et à accepter qu'on l'aime en retour. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs bien assez, se demandant sans cesse ce qui avait pu clocher dans son éducation. Oui, il s'en voulait. Depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait avoir trouvé le bonheur et elle non. Pour lui, là n'était pas la question de fonder une famille, de se marier. Si son travail avait pu la combler totalement il en aurait été satisfait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et là, il sentait quelque chose de possible. Il voyait le potentiel de cette relation. Il était donc prêt à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

« Et pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas tous les deux pendant que ta mère et moi nous garderons Rachel ? » demanda le père à sa fille, tout en caressant la tête de l'enfant.

Elle regarda son amant. La proposition était tentante. « Oh je ne sais pas... » Dit-elle.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » Questionna également la grand-mère.

« Mais bien sûr. Si on a réussi à élever Jill et Lisa, on va bien réussir à garder cette petite puce toute une soirée ! » Dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Et puis, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas sortis juste tous les deux ? Hein ? » Demanda-t-il au couple. Il les vit baisser les yeux. Visiblement trop longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Lisa. Elle savait que l'occasion ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais ils n'étaient sortis en amoureux. Parfois ils étaient allés manger au restaurant au coin de l'hôpital, le midi. Mais jamais rien le soir, bébé oblige.

« Si ton père le propose... » Répondit Cuddy mère, sans grand enthousiasme.

Il regarda sévèrement sa femme. « Bien sûr que ça nous ferait plaisir de garder notre petite-fille. Grégory, vous avez un appartement ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai que vivre sous les ponts c'est moins cher, mais l'hiver, quand même, il fait froid. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Parfait. Lisa, tu prends ta brosse à dents et des vêtements de rechange. Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain. La soirée est à vous, les amoureux ! » S'exclama Daniel. Son petit plan avait fonctionné à la perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà un chapitre avec lequel j'ai un peu bataillé. Je l'avais écrit d'une certaine façon, mais finalement je n'en étais pas satisfaite, tout comme ma beta. Donc, je l'ai réécrit, retourné, et retourné encore. Bref, au final, je ne sais plus ce que j'en pense moi-même. _

_Dans tous les cas bonne lecture ;)_

CHAPITRE III

Quelle soirée ! Elle y croyait à peine. Il l'avait emmené dans un charmant petit restaurant Italien, puis au cinéma. La soirée avait été parfaite, presque magique. Lui, Grégory House avait fait ça pour elle. Il s'était surpassé ! Et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Il était venu chez elle en voiture, ce qui était un agréable changement. Il lui avait offert une fleur. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une rose. Rouge. Symbole de l'amour, s'il en est un. Il avait également fait un effort vestimentaire, mettant sa chemise bleu pâle, celle qui faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux. Il l'avait même repassée ! Non, vraiment la soirée avait été un enchantement. De la nourriture fine et raffinée au comportement moins bourru qu'à l'accoutumée de son amant. Bien sûr ils s'étaient chamaillés, voulant chacun choisir le film qu'ils iraient voir. Lui, voulait un film d'action. Elle, un film romantique. Ils avaient fini par tomber d'accord sur une comédie. Puis s'étaient redisputé au moment de choisir le popcorn. Lui salé, elle sucré. Ils n'en avaient pas pris, incapables de se mettre d'accord. Mais, malgré cela, ou grâce à cela, elle ne savait pas vraiment, sa soirée avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il avait même passé son bras autour d'elle, la laissant regarder le film la tête sur son épaule. Elle devait reconnaître que son père avait eu une bien charmante idée. Au début, elle avait été un peu honteuse de laisser Rachel avec ses parents. Puis, l'inquiétude était venue. Allaient-ils bien s'occuper d'elle ? Et s'il se passait quoi que ce soit ? Elle avait réussi à rationaliser ses craintes. Ses parents étaient, comme leur statut l'indiquait, parents. De sa sœur et d'elle. Il ne leur était jamais rien arrivé, ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'elles. Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. À chaque crainte, à chaque doute, elle s'était dit cela. Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Et là, assise sur son canapé, elle se demandait ce qui allait suivre. Comment rendre cette soirée encore plus mémorable ? Elle avait bien sûr sa petite idée... elle le regarda revenir de la cuisine. Il lui tendit deux verres de vin blanc puis repartit. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec un saladier de chips et un bol de tomates cerise. Elle sourit à la charmante attention. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, entrechoquant légèrement son verre avec le sien avant de se relever. Il ne tenait pas en place. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, verre à la main avant de s'assoir au piano. Elle avait cru un instant que son étrange comportement était dû à un réveil soudain de sa douleur. Que Nenni. Elle comprit aux toutes premières notes. Il était stressé, angoissé. Et dire qu'elle avait attendu vingt ans pour voir ça, Grégory House mal à l'aise, chez lui. Elle lui sourit, voulant lui montrer qu'elle était de tout cœur avec lui, l'intimant de continuer.

La soirée s'était très bien déroulée jusque-là. Sans qu'il n'ait à faire trop d'efforts. À vrai dire, tout lui était venu plutôt naturellement. Tenir la porte ouverte pour elle, se montrer attentif, l'enlacer pendant le film. Il avait longtemps craint le moment où ils se retrouveraient en public. Il avait peur de ne pas agir aussi naturellement, de lui faire des remarques déplacées. Il savait qu'elles fusaient d'autant plus facilement quand il se sentait en danger, épié. Ce qui était courant. Son handicap forçait les gens à le regarder, à le fixer, voir à commenter. Et il savait que sortir avec une femme aussi belle que Lisa Cuddy n'allait rien arranger, au contraire. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

Mais la soirée était encore loin d'être finie. Il avait d'ailleurs longtemps pensé à cet instant. Celui où il jouerait du piano pour elle, chanterait pour elle. Il avait réfléchi, et réfléchi encore à la chanson idéale. Il l'avait finalement trouvée en l'embrassant sous son porche, ce soir même. Il inspira profondément, rassemblant tout son courage et sa confiance, et d'une voix douce, mais assurée, il commença à chanter.

_**Chez la jolie Rosette au café du canal...**_

_**Moi mes baisers je les avais perdus  
Et je croyais déjà avoir tout embrassé**_

_**Et je ne savais pas que tu étais venue  
Et que ta bouche neuve en était tapissée**_

Cette chanson décrivait bien ce qu'il ressentait, raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi. Après que Stacy l'ait quitté, il ne trouvait plus goût à rien. Il engageait des femmes, les payait pour qu'elles satisfassent ses besoins, ses désirs. Mais au final, elles ne faisaient qu'accroitre son manque, son désarroi. Il avait essayé de draguer, s'était fait draguer. Il avait embrassé des centaines de femmes, des plus jolies aux plus basiques. Jamais il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre étincelle. Même lorsque Cameron, son employée, quelqu'un de proche, pour qui il avait du respect l'avait embrassé, il n'avait rien ressenti. Juste des lèvres douces posées sur les siennes. Il avait perdu tout espoir de ressentir à nouveau cette magie. Cet amour.

Et puis Cuddy, Lisa était arrivée. Bouleversé par sa détresse et son chagrin, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui était apparue sensée. Il l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait montré qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il le serait toujours. Qu'elle comptait. Et ce soir-là, elle lui avait prouvé que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Quand il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne, il avait senti l'électricité parcourir son corps. Son ventre s'était mis à gazouiller, son esprit avait suivi. Et il avait été effrayé qu'elle puisse être la bonne. De la laisser filer, de tout foutre en l'air. Il savait que le grand amour, on ne le rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et encore, si on est chanceux. Et lui, il avait droit à une deuxième chance.

_**La chance jusqu'ici ne m'avait pas sourit  
Sur mon berceau les fées n'se penchaient pas beaucoup**_

_**Et chaque fois que je tombais sur un carré d'ortie  
Y'avait une guêpe pour me piquer dans le cou**_

Il n'avait jamais cru être le genre d'homme à être heureux. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait l'être. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que ces derniers temps il avait cruellement manqué de chance. Son infarctus, Stacy qui l'avait quitté dans la foulée. Son addiction, sa douleur chronique. Sa détresse au quotidien, son handicap. Il passa une main sur son cou, se remémorant les séquelles de son agression. Quel médecin se fait tirer dessus, ou même encore, prendre en otage ? Qui entraine la copine de son meilleur ami dans un bus où elle trouve la mort ? Qui a un collègue qui se suicide, et ne voit rien venir ? Certes la chance n'avait pas été de son côté, mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour l'attirer. À vrai dire, et il le savait très bien, il était un aimant à problèmes.

_**Pourtant ma chance aujourd'hui elle est là**_

Lisa Cuddy. Vaste et merveilleux sujet. Il ne savait pas trop s'il la méritait, s'il méritait le bonheur et la joie qu'elle lui offrait. Il était bien décidé cependant à en profiter et à tout faire pour le faire durer, ce bonheur. Depuis deux mois, sa vie avait pris une nouvelle tournure, avait une saveur toute nouvelle. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux avec Stacy. Lisa le comblait, et de bien des façons. Il avait toujours aimé sa façon de penser, son fort caractère était aussi un atout pour elle. Il n'était pas non plus insensible à son charme, loin de là.

_**Quand tu m'as regardée pour la première fois**_

_**Ma vieille liberté s'est mise à tituber**_

Dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, alors qu'ils étaient encore étudiants, il avait vu le potentiel en elle, en leur relation. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sortis ensemble quelque temps. Mais il était jeune, et voulait profiter de la vie. Elle était sérieuse, ambitieuse et voulait mener à bien ses études et projets. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils avaient rompu, en quittant la fac.

Il avait continué de penser à elle, occasionnellement. Parfois un parfum, un sourire, une femme aux yeux clairs la lui rappelait. Elle avait été sa première vraie histoire d'amour.

Puis il l'avait retrouvée, à cette conférence. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Et toujours aussi intelligente. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand elle lui avait dit être directrice d'hôpital. Elle en avait le potentiel, depuis toujours. Il avait aimé cette nuit de retrouvailles. La douceur de son corps, la tendresse de ses baisers. Ils s'étaient quittés au petit matin, heureux. Mais sans la moindre intention de se revoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle lui avait téléphoné. Lui avait proposé un poste dans son hôpital. Il avait pensé refuser, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec cette femme qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait gérer le fait de recevoir des ordres de sa part, encore moins s'il pourrait travailler avec elle, sans en vouloir plus. Mais quelque chose en elle l'attirait. Elle avait un magnétisme qu'il ne pouvait renier. Il avait accepté. Ils étaient devenus collègues.

Et là, dix ans plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau amants. Étaient engagés dans une relation qui s'annonçait sérieuse. Il n'était plus angoissé. Il était même ravi d'avoir rejeté son célibat.

_**J'aime le ciel parce qu'il est dans tes yeux  
J'aime l'oiseau parce qu'il sait ton nom**_

Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse s'élever dans la pièce. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse connaître ce groupe de musique, encore moins cette chanson. Il lui sourit. Il aimait qu'elle le surprenne, qu'elle soit un défi au quotidien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'elle. Il lui tendit la main, l'attirant auprès de lui sur le banc. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux dangereusement brillants, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

_**Ton pauvre cœur faisait des petits bonds de sardines  
Quand j'ai posé ma tête contre lui**_

Il posa sa tête contre ses seins. Il avait été le premier homme à faire cela. Elle l'avait aimé, plus que tout, il le savait. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé après son départ, il s'en doutait. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il avait été la cause de sa phobie de l'engagement, du fait qu'elle n'ait jamais plus eu de relation sérieuse. Ou qu'elle les ait fait capoter. Il se blottit un peu plus contre elle. À présent, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose. Être le dernier à pouvoir partager ces moments avec elle.

_**Dieu, tu remercies dieu, ça c'est bien de toi !  
Mais mon amour pour toi est autrement plus fort**_

Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, restée sur sa poitrine, pour pouvoir soutenir son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il prenait leur relation au sérieux. Du moins pas comme ça, pas encore. Non, il avait besoin de la musique. De se protéger derrière les paroles d'un autre, laisser sous-entendre qu'il partageait leur signification, et pouvoir faire machine arrière s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il vit aussitôt le regard de sa compagne virer au gris et ses yeux s'embuer. Il savait qu'il allait toucher une corde sensible, mais pas à ce point. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moites. Qu'était ce sentiment étrange ? Était-ce à ça que ressemblait le bonheur ? L'amour ? Parce que ça en avait tout l'air. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de la faire pleurer. Il lui sourit et, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer la chanson, deux lèvres douces s'abattirent sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, sensuel. Lent. Ils prenaient leur temps, démontrant leurs sentiments, leur amour à travers une caresse du bout de la langue, une lèvre pincée entre les dents. Ils finirent par se reculer, laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas se déconnecter totalement. Contre son visage, tout près de ses lèvres, d'une voix rauque et chaude, il murmura :

_**Chez la jolie Rosette au café du canal,  
Sur le tronc du tilleul qui ombrageait le bal  
On pouvait lire sous deux cœurs entrelacés  
Ici on peut apporter ses baisers. **_

Il déposa un doigt contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Effleurant, caressant la chair pulpeuse de ses lèvres. Elle prit l'index entre ses doigts, le mordillant, le suçotant, l'embrassant. Il se leva et l'attira vers le canapé, prêt à rendre cette soirée tout à fait inoubliable...

_La chanson c'est **Au café du Canal **des **Ogres de Barback** (originellement interprétée par Pierre Perret) _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Il se réveilla. 8h. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il grogna, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les draps. Cette chaleur, cette peau douce contre son dos… Mmhh. Il se retourna doucement, ne voulant pas la tirer de son sommeil. Qu'elle était belle. Allongée sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre à côté de son menton, ses cheveux encerclant son visage. Elle paraissait angélique, douce, détendue. Il passa une main sur sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle soupira de contentement. Tourné vers elle, un bras autour de ses hanches, il essaya de regagner le sommeil. Rien à faire. Il commençait à avoir un besoin furieux de remuer, d'étirer sa jambe. À contrecœur, il s'extirpa de son lit douillet. Il attrapa sa boite de Vicodin restée sur la table de chevet, puis sa canne accrochée au montant du lit, direction le salon. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna, photographiant mentalement le moment. Elle bougea légèrement, cherchant son corps manquant et découvrit ainsi le haut de son corps. Il sourit à la charmante vue et fit demi-tour. Il enroula la couette autour de ses épaules, déposa un baiser sur son front et put partir, en toute quiétude.

Elle se réveilla. 10h. Satisfaite d'avoir pu dormir aussi longtemps, elle laissa la fine lumière du jour chasser définitivement toute trace de sommeil. Elle tendit le bras, s'attendant à trouver un corps chaud et douillet. Non, rien. Draps froids et oreiller vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus, attendit qu'ils s'accommodent à l'obscurité ambiante et scanna la pièce. Pas la moindre trace de lui. Plus de canne, plus de petit flacon orange. Elle soupira. Elle aurait bien été partante pour une grasse matinée. Mais sans lui, l'intérêt était proche de zéro. Elle se leva, frissonnant aux assauts de l'air frais contre son corps nu. Elle récupéra son shorty au pied du lit, mais ne trouva pas d'autres vêtements susceptibles de couvrir le haut de son corps. Tant pis. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon, vide, récupéra la chemise portée par son amant la veille. À présent, elle pouvait sentir le fumé du café émaner de la cuisine. Elle suivit l'odeur, se retrouvant devant un House en pleine action. De dos, debout devant la cuisinière, il faisait cuire des crêpes. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui sans un bruit et passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, déposant quelques baisers sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, toi. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Salut. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il se retourna complètement afin de l'embrasser, laissant un goût sucré sur ses lèvres.

« Tu cuisines pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. J'avais faim et je n'avais pas envie de sortir pour acheter quoi que ce soit. » Lui répondit-il un peu plus froidement que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il la sentit défaire son étreinte et s'éloigner de lui. Il aurait voulu se gifler. Décidément, il commençait bien la journée. Voulant rattraper le coup, il lui tendit l'assiette. « T'en veux une ? » demanda-t-il sans la regarder. Il posa l'assiette sur la table et se dirigea jusqu'à la cafetière. Il versa le liquide noir dans une tasse, la mit au micro-ondes, attendit qu'il bipe et la tendit à sa compagne. Il ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux vers elle, trop honteux.

« Merci » marmonna-t-elle en saisissant la tasse. La journée commençait fort. S'il avait mal à la jambe, il ne devait pas trop avoir mal à la langue. Elle aurait bien sûr préféré l'inverse. Elle savait aussi qu'il essayait de se racheter de sa bourde. Mais l'humeur n'y était plus. Elle regretta de s'être levée, de lui avoir même adressé la parole. Il pouvait vraiment être un sale con des fois. Agacée, elle finit son petit-déjeuner en silence, pendant qu'il finissait de faire cuire la pâtisserie. Sans un mot, elle se leva et partit se recoucher, espérant que son second réveil serait le bon.

Quand le saladier fut vidé de sa pâte, et l'assiette pleine de crêpes, il s'assit autour de la table et se demanda comment il allait se faire pardonner. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'être agressif et méchant ? Des fois son caractère l'insupportait lui-même. Et dire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, et pour Rachel. Oui, il en avait fait suffisamment pour le petit-déjeuner et pouvoir en ramener chez elle. Il n'en avait même pas mangé lui-même. Non, il avait pris un bol de céréales. Sa jambe le faisant souffrir, il avait besoin de bouger, de rester debout. Il avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, mais en avait vite été lassé. Il se serait bien détendu en jouant de la guitare ou du piano, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Alors, il était revenu dans la cuisine. Il avait attrapé le paquet de farine, une brique de lait, retiré quelques œufs du frigo... ça l'avait occupé, distrait et étiré. Puis il avait tout gâché. D'accord ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait cuisiné en premier lieu, mais pourquoi le lui dire ? Et pourquoi surtout le lui dire comme ça ? Il roula une crêpe, la fourra dans sa bouche. Était-il vraiment allergique au bonheur ? Se devait-il vraiment de tout gâcher ? La veille, il avait été heureux. Réellement heureux. Devait-il le payer aujourd'hui ? Se le faisait-il payer lui-même ? Pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il roula une autre crêpe et la porta à sa bouche. Elles étaient vraiment délicieuses. Pourquoi ne pas s'autoriser ce bonheur ? Pourquoi, surtout, le refuser à Lisa ? Si lui ne méritait pas d'être heureux, elle le méritait amplement. Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle semblait ne se sentir bien qu'en sa présence, et celle de sa fille. Content de cette constatation, il commença à farfouiller ses placards. Il savait qu'il avait un plateau quelque part, Wilson l'avait acheté quand il avait squatté chez lui. Il finit par mettre la main dessus, y donna un coup d'éponge et entreprit de le remplir.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivit d'un léger grincement. Elle attrapa la couette et la passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler. Elle savait que c'était plutôt puéril, et qu'elle devrait bien le confronter à un moment ou un autre, surtout qu'elle était allongée dans son lit. Mais là, il l'avait énervé, l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Sa journée était gâchée ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter au cou, lui hurler dessus. Pas forcément judicieux, mais définitivement défoulant. Elle sentit son poids sur le lit et se retourna, prête à mettre son plan à exécution.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner aussi facilement. Il était là, assis auprès d'elle, un sourire triste et espiègle sur le visage. Sa petite moue d'enfant boudeur. Rien que ça, elle avait du mal à y résister. Et puis le plateau. Deux tasses, l'assiette de crêpes, le pot de Nutella et... et c'était quoi ce truc ? Elle s'assit, l'invitant à poser le plateau entre eux deux. Elle attrapa le vase et inspecta son contenu. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle l'embrassa, le remerciant pour sa bonne volonté. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et continua de jouer avec l'objet. Il lui avait fait une rose en papier, elle ressemblait plus à un nénuphar qu'à autre chose, mais l'intention y était. Elle sentit quelques baisers glisser le long de sa joue et venir se nicher dans son cou. Elle tourna la tête, lui offrant un meilleur accès. Finalement, son humeur pouvait rapidement changer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Trois coups à la porte. Toc toc toc. Il regarda l'heure : 11h30. Un samedi midi. Il pouvait flairer le démarcheur à domicile. Bien décidé à maintenir sa bonne humeur intacte, et éviter de nouveaux ennuis avec sa compagne, il décida de ne pas ouvrir. L'indésirable redoubla d'efforts, cognant nettement plus fort, ajoutant la parole au geste : « House, ouvre, je sais que tu es là ! »

Merde, il n'avait plus pensé à lui. Qu'est ce que Wilson faisait là ? Il n'avait pas une vie, des hobbies ?

« House, ouvre ! Ouvre, où je me sers de ma clef ! » Menaça-t-il en faisant tinter bruyamment son trousseau.

« Casse-toi, je suis occupée ! » dit-il de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Hors de question que Jimmy le Criquet vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Il pouvait voir sa mine réjouie quand il découvrirait pour Cuddy et lui. Il pouvait également imaginer sa propre mine, déconfite et agacée, quand il aurait droit aux éternels conseils, et réprimandes. Cependant, le petit Jimmy en avait décidé autrement. House entendit le loquet de la porte tourner, les gonds grincer et, finalement, le couinement désagréable du cuir neuf. Il agrippa sa canne de toutes ses forces, prit une profonde inspiration, la relâcha. En piste, le cirque commençait.

« Quel bon vent t'amène mon ami ? » demanda-t-il en feignant une extrême bonne humeur.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, House. » Répondit James avec un sourire figé.

« Je crois qu'on a dépassé les politesses d'usage quand tu t'es mis à hurler derrière ma porte. » Fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'agacement. « Comme je le disais précédemment, quel mauvais vent t'amène ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Alors, je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ? » demanda-t-il en portant ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant qu'il était blessé dans le plus profond de son âme.

« Bon, Wilson, tu veux quoi ? » cette fois il l'énervait vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait le foutre à la porte et garder son petit secret intact.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda l'oncologue sur le même ton agressif. Il cessa de parler quelques instants, tendit l'oreille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage s'illumina. « C'est la douche que j'entends couler ? » interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, c'est la douche, Sherlock. Elle fuit, j'ai appelé le plombier. Maintenant si tu pouvais dégager, j'ai de l'eau à éponger. » Répondit-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attends. » dit James, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Attends quoi ? » s'énerva son ami, lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui montrer la direction de la sortie.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Un handicapé, une salle de bain soi-disant inondée, et pas la moindre demande d'un coup de main. Ça ne te ressemble pas franchement. À moins que, tu ais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à cacher dans ladite salle de bain. » Énonça-t-il fièrement.

« OK. T'as raison. Tu veux que je te dise, j'étais avec une prostituée. C'est elle qui est sous la douche, satisfait ? Tu vas me dire maintenant ce que tu voulais ! » S'écria-t-il, quelque peu emporté par la colère et l'anxiété.

« Tu laisses une prostituée se doucher chez toi ? » demanda-t-il avec une mine ragoutée.

« Ben c'est quand même plus sympa pour le suivant. C'est aussi pour ça que je m'arrange toujours pour être le premier client de la journée. » Il vit l'air écœuré de son ami. Bon point. Très bon point. Encore quelques détails de la sorte et le brave Jimmy allait déguerpir sans demander son reste.

Elle regarda quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir embué. Elle sourit. Pour 40 ans, elle n'était pas si mal que ça. Sa poitrine était plutôt généreuse et ne subissait pas encore la loi de la gravité. Sa taille était fine, malgré qu'elle n'ait plus le ventre plat de ses jeunes années. Ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées. Elle se tourna et du admettre que ses fesses rebondies n'étaient pas trop mal non plus. Bien sûr, son corps était ce qu'il était, car elle l'avait durement entretenu. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais connu les affres de la grossesse. Elle passa une main triste sur son ventre, puis secoua la tête. Qu'importe. Ce n'était pas pour elle et elle avait réussi à avoir un enfant. Elle sourit et reporta son attention vers la glace.

Ce matin elle se sentait belle, bien dans sa peau. Était-ce dû à ses ébats matinaux avec House ? À la façon si particulière qu'il avait de la regarder, ce mélange d'admiration et de désir ? Très certainement ! Elle avait envie de continuer sur cette lancée. Se sentir belle. Être belle, pour lui, pour elle aussi.

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements. Un tanga de dentelle noire avec soutien-gorge assorti. Avec la serviette, elle chassa la buée et entreprit de se maquiller. Une touche de crayon noir qu'elle estompa du bout du doigt, un brin de mascara. Elle se recula un peu, scrutant le résultat. Les yeux étaient pas mal. Plutôt bien même. Noircis, mais sans trop, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses iris. Elle saisit le tube de rouge à lèvres et en appliqua très peu, sachant à quel point il était désagréable d'embrasser cette matière. Elle défit son chignon, fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un sèche-cheveux. Elle sécha alors ses cheveux en désordre, les laissant friser à leur guise. Elle les arrangea avec les doigts, ne voulant pas défaire les boucles. Elle savait que House adorait ce petit côté sauvage qu'elles lui donnaient. Elle attrapa ses habits, les tenants à bout de bras, les contemplant. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet. Comment House la préférait-il ? Habillée ou pas ? Elle sourit, connaissant évidemment la réponse à cette question.

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler. Chacun retenait son souffle, mais pour des raisons évidement différentes. House savait que les jeux étaient faits, plus question de faire machine arrière. James allait découvrir son petit secret et ruiner sa quiétude. Wilson, de l'autre côté, allait pour la première fois être confronté à ce vice. Il savait que son ami en voyait fréquemment, du moins s'il en croyait ses dires. Mais la voir, de ses yeux, était une chose différente. Il se demandait à quoi elle allait ressembler, comment interagir avec elle. Il était un peu effrayé de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en découvrant que son client n'était plus seul.

Il entendit le bruit sourd des talons sur le parquet. Le son s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du salon. Il regarda impatiemment vers le couloir, mais n'y vit personne. Puis, une jambe longue et taquine s'aventura dans l'encablure de la porte. Elle se plia et se déplia de manière gracieuse et suggestive. Elle avait l'air incroyablement douce, se surpris à penser James. Il se tourna vers le diagnosticien et le vit passer une main lasse sur son visage rougi. Il avait l'air à la fois honteux et inquiet. L'oncologue sourit de la situation, quelque peu rassuré. Même pour House il n'était pas normal, concevable de se faire attraper chez soi avec une prostituée. Il redirigea son attention vers le corridor. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il crut bien que son cœur allait s'arrêter.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Dans l'entrée de la pièce se tenait Lisa Cuddy, son amie, sa directrice, simplement habillée d'une chemise d'homme et de talons hauts. Il regarda successivement House, puis Cuddy, et ainsi de suite, totalement éberlué. House avait les yeux rivés au sol et paraissait franchement abattu. Cuddy, quant à elle, était plus rouge qu'une tomate, avait la bouche grande ouverte et agrippait fermement la chemise de son amant contre son corps.

« Lisa ? » parvint-il à bredouiller. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à moitié nue dans le salon de ce pervers ? Il les savait attirés l'un part l'autre, voir même plus, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre un tel scénario. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu une aventure par le passé et que leur baiser n'avait fait que réveiller les vieux démons. Mais de là à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans la même pièce de cette façon, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il n'aurait jamais cru les voir franchir.

« James ? » murmura-t-elle, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Et surtout, pourquoi Greg ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Elle se serait épargné une belle humiliation. À cette pensée, elle sentit le sang affluer de nouveau vers ses joues. Elle regarda ses pieds. Non, vraiment, il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester au lit...

House regarda alternativement son ami et sa maitresse. La situation aurait presque pu être comique s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi misérable. Que Wilson découvre sa liaison était déjà assez ennuyeux, mais qu'il voit Cuddy, sa Cuddy, se la jouer petite coquine en talons aiguilles et sous-vêtements, ça frisait le ridicule et l'indescence. Il inspecta sa compagne, regardant de bas en haut sa tenue. Il pouvait entrevoir son soutien-gorge à travers la chemise mal fermée qui lui arrivait à peine sous les fesses, dévoilant ses longues jambes. Dommage que le criquet ait débarqué, ça aurait pu être vraiment intéressant... il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux devant l'ironie et le pathétique de la situation.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » lui demanda la directrice, sortant subitement de sa léthargie et recouvrant ses facultés cognitives.

« Vous… vous… vous sortez ensemble ? » bégaya l'oncologue, encore abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Non, je te l'ai dit, c'est une prostituée. Je fais dans la poule de luxe maintenant. » S'amusa-t-il avant de rencontrer le regard choqué et blessé de Lisa. Il eut aussitôt envie de se rétracter, de retirer ses précédentes paroles. « Cuddy et moi, on est ensemble. » Il leva la tête, juste un peu, suffisamment pour voir le sourire radieux de Lisa. Il s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur sa taille. Il lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue et lui suggéra d'enfiler quelque chose de plus descend.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, il se dirigea vers son ami. « Hé, Wilson, ça va aller ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse,il luttait pour cacher sa réelle inquiétude. Son ami ne lui répondant pas, il céda légèrement à la panique et lui secoua les épaules. « Bordel Jimmy, tu ne vas pas me péter une crise ! » Jura-t-il en le secouant de plus belle.

Il se sentit vaciller avec virulence. Son esprit s'éclaircit. Il se souvint soudainement d'où il était, de ce qu'il se passait. « Tu sors avec Cuddy ? » Réussit-il à dire d'une voix haut perchée.

« Je crois que tu as déjà la réponse. » Répondit-il avec un sourire, rassuré.

« Et c'est sérieux ? » Demanda l'oncologue.

Ah, il ne perdait pas le nord, le petit Jimmy. Cinq secondes auparavant il était en plein bug, incapable d'aligner deux mots et déjà il s'inquiétait de l'avenir de leur idylle. « Non, juste une histoire de cul. » Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Il se réjouit de voir la mine effarée de son ami.

« Et elle le sait, elle, que ce n'est qu'une histoire de fesses ? » Moralisa-t-il. Il pouvait déjà sentir la tempête arriver. Quand Cuddy découvrirait qu'il s'était servi d'elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un objet, qu'un jouet... Même s'il était persuadé que House avait des sentiments pour elle, il savait qu'il était incapable de les extérioriser. House était un connard au cœur de pierre, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait voulu se jouer de lui, mais n'avait pas prévu de le tourmenter autant. Il allait devoir y aller piano s'il ne voulait pas voir son ami finir aux urgences. Ou pire, aux urgences psychiatriques. « Relax, Jimmy. C'est plutôt sérieux. Enfin, ce n'est pas que du sexe. » Répondit-il, gêné.

Il expira profondément. C'est qu'il en avait oublié de respirer correctement avec tout ça. « Alors, c'est sérieux ? » il était heureux que son ami le prenne comme tel, mais avait besoin de l'entendre lui confirmer pour être tout à fait rassuré, pour pouvoir vraiment y croire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est sérieux ? » demanda la doyenne, qui venait de faire réapparition.

« Nous. » lui répondit son amant en passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Tu étais nettement plus sexy tout à l'heure. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant son jean et son chemisier.

Wilson se pinça discrètement l'intérieur du bras, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. House et Cuddy ensemble. House qui l'enlaçait, qui l'embrassait, qui lui faisait des blagues douteuses. Cette partie l'étonnait nettement moins. Il crut être entré dans la troisième dimension quand il la vit répondre aux commentaires de son amant par une grimace. Ils paraissaient presque normaux. Et ça, c'était vraiment surréaliste.

« Et bien, James, on dirait que vous êtes au courant maintenant... » Dit Lisa avec un rire nerveux, tout en triturant ses doigts.

« Eh oui, on dirait. » Répondit-il en baissant la tête. Il se sentait assez gêné de s'être immiscé dans leur intimité, d'avoir découvert leur secret. Tout cela sans compter le gène qu'il ressentait d'avoir vu sa supérieure, et amie, en petite tenue.

« Bon vous allez arrêter cinq minutes de jouer les effarouchés. Wilson, ok, t'as vu Cuddy légèrement dénudée. Mais pas plus que si elle avait été en maillot de bain. C'est une femme comme une autre. T'en as déjà vu d'autre à poil, enfin j'espère pour toi vu le nombre de fois où tu as été marié. Tu t'en remettras ! » Il se tourna vers sa compagne. « Liz', ok, il t'as pas vu sous ton meilleur jour. Enfin si, tout est une question de point de vue... je crois que je m'enfonce là... je disais donc : Lisa, tu es une très belle femme, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps, ni de ce que tu comptais faire. D'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à recommencer, hein. En plus petit comité la prochaine fois. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir intensément. Il se sentait un peu troublé par sa compagne. Il n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête son image en petite tenue, et ce qui aurait pu se passer si Wilson n'avait pas été là. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et reprit. « Cette situation est un peu embarrassante, je le conçois. Mais nous sommes tous adultes. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Wilson sait, mais ne dira rien. Point final. »

« Comment ça, je ne dirais rien ? Vous comptez garder votre histoire secrète ? » S'exclama James en regardant le couple.

« Ben si on ne te l'a pas dit à toi, ce n'est pas pour aller le crier sur tous les toits ! » Lui répondit House en le regardant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide de la terre.

« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement garder tout cela secret ? » demanda de nouveau l'oncologue.

« Bien sûr que si. Et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça fait deux mois que ça dure et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Et si vous n'aviez pas débarqué ce matin, ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps ainsi. » Lui dit la doyenne, furieuse.

« Vous ne comptiez pas me le dire ? Vous me faites si peu confiance ? » Interrogea James, blessé.

« Si bien sûr. Mais, tu comprends, on avait d'abord besoin d'apprendre à nous connaître, de savoir où ça allait nous mener. » Répondit House, essayant de calmer le jeu, rôle auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué.

« Alors si je comprends bien, ça fait deux mois ? En fait depuis que vous êtes revenus de Floride. » Énonça le cancérologue. Il eut soudain une révélation. « Ce soir-là, chez Cuddy, vous étiez déjà ensemble... » S'exclama-t-il. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Avoir sa vie sexuelle exposée devant son employé n'était pas très glorieux, mais que cet employé soit ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami était vraiment insoutenable. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Allait-il pouvoir encore la regarder dans les yeux sans imaginer ce qu'elle faisait au lit avec House ? Oserait-elle encore aller vers lui, se confier à lui ?

Le diagnosticien savait sa compagne embarrassée par cette situation. Il se doutait que c'était lié au fait que Wilson était son ami, leur ami à tous les deux. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'un autre homme, et qui plus est son meilleur ami, ait pu voir Lisa ainsi vêtue. Pourtant, James n'avait rien fait d'inapproprié. Il avait même baissé le regard, évitant de la regarder, de l'incommoder et de profiter de son état de faiblesse. Mais il devait tirer ça au clair. « Wilson, elle te plait Lisa ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Il n'allait pas y aller par trente-six chemins.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? » s'insurgea le concerné.

« Donc tu ne l'as trouve pas à ton goût ? » conclut House, soulagé, mais un peu vexé.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Lisa, vous êtes une très belle femme, rassurez-vous. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Cuddy, qui était restée muette, trop choquée par la stupidité de House.

« Tu vois que tu veux coucher avec elle ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« C'est juste que je ne la vois pas comme quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais sortir. Encore moins coucher. » Continua-t-il. « House, ne te fais aucun souci. Oui, tu as une femme très belle, et très intelligente à tes côtés. Mais pour moi, c'est plus ma petite sœur qu'une femme, tu comprends ? » Finit-il doucement. Il vit la doyenne lui sourire. Soulagée, elle se jeta à son cou. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait comme ôté d'un poids. Il n'avait jamais vu en Cuddy un possible flirt et était bien content d'avoir pu remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tout cela sans heurter personne.

« On peut compter sur votre discrétion alors ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant un peu de son étreinte. Il fit signe que oui de la tête. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de continuer. « Bon, pas que cette discussion n'est pas intéressante, mais on a un déjeuner qui nous attend... »


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

« T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. » Répondit-elle en maintenant la porte entrebâillée. « Si tu ne le sens pas, ce n'est pas grave, rentre chez toi. » Dit-elle en essayant de garder son ton le plus neutre possible. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle l'était déjà bien assez comme cela. Elle savait que le présenter, officiellement, à ses parents était un grand pas. Cela marquait un nouveau tournant dans leur relation. Cela prouvait leur engagement. Et ça la terrifiait. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis longtemps. Non, sur cela elle n'avait aucun doute. Qu'il l'aime en retour, elle en avait la certitude. Par contre, ce qui était de passer à la vitesse supérieure, de s'engager à proprement parler, là... Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Et, quelque part, elle le voulait aussi. Rompre la spirale infernale des liaisons sans lendemain. S'établir. Construire quelque chose de solide et durable avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors, oui ce simple déjeuner lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir surmonter un rejet de sa part.

« Bien sûr que je veux venir. Je disais juste ça au cas où... » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Au cas où quoi ? » S'enquerra-t-elle.

« Au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. Au cas où tu préférerais que je ne sois pas là... » Balbutia-t-il les yeux baissés. Il savait qu'elle avait quelques réticences. Il pouvait l'entendre. Il était rarement un modèle de comportement. Mais il avait besoin qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle le laisse entrer à ce déjeuner, et dans sa vie. Qu'elle lui prouve, en quelque sorte, son amour et son désir de s'établir avec lui.

« J'ai peur, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » Lui avoua-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il était rassuré et pouvait la rassurer à son tour. Il passa une main dans son dos, y dessinant de petits cercles. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un sur ses lèvres, et la poussa vers l'intérieur. Contre son oreille, il murmura : « Jetons-nous dans la fosse aux lions ! »

Le salon était calme, désert. Idem pour la cuisine. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, mais fut rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit des gazouillis provenir de l'extérieur. Soulagée, elle poussa la baie vitrée et y trouva sa famille.

« Alors les enfants, on a passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Daniel, en levant la tête de son journal, tout sourire. Lisa fit le tour de la table, embrassa père et mère. Elle se pencha, récupéra sa fille dans le parc et la couvrit de baisers.

« Très bonne, merci. » Répondit Greg reconnaissant. Il porta son attention vers ses deux femmes, ravies de se retrouver. L'enfant, entre deux rires, le remarqua et sauta presque des bras de sa mère. Elle tendit ses bras vers lui, le suppliant.

« On dirait que vous avez la côte. » S'amusa le grand-père.

Sarah retira ses lunettes, posa son livre et expliqua: « Cet enfant n'a pas de figure paternelle. C'est normal qu'elle saute au cou du premier homme qui passe. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'affection. »

« Sarah... » Menaça son mari, mâchoire serrée. Il regarda son gendre. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué. Pire, il semblait amusé.

« C'est drôle parce que dans notre couple, c'est exactement l'inverse. C'est moi qui dis les bêtises, c'est Cuddy qui proteste. » Dit-il en prenant sa compagne par la taille, et acceptant le bébé dans ses bras par la même occasion.

« Ah, tu avoues ne dire que des bêtises ? » s'exclama Lisa, comblée.

« Vous n'appelez pas ma fille par son prénom ? » s'offusqua la grand-mère.

« Si, mais que dans l'intimité. Quand elle m'énerve, c'est Cuddy. Quand elle est gentillle, très gentille, très très gentille, c'est... » Il avait levé les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Greg... » Menaça-t-elle, avant qu'il n'en dise trop.

« Bouclettes ? » répondit-il mièvrement.

« On passe à table ! » s'exclama Daniel qui sentait que la conversation risquait de tourner au vinaigre.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. House, avec Rachel dans les bras, avait quelques difficultés pour se déplacer. Lisa se tourna vers lui et, d'une voix claire et forte, lui demanda : « Tu viens, mon chaton ? »

L'entrée se passa sans le moindre incident. Lisa et Greg racontèrent brièvement leur soirée, remerciant encore les grands-parents. Ils parlèrent du film. Puis, un confortable silence s'installa. Alors que Lisa servait ses invités, sa mère demanda : « Alors, Greg, cette jambe, toujours pas guérie ? »

Il la regarda un instant, choqué. « Et vous, ce syndrome frontal, toujours aussi présent ? ». Il la vit sourire et lui répondit avec le même rictus forcé.

« Non, mais comprenez-moi. Je vous dis ça parce que... »

Il la coupa. « Parce que votre fille est une femme merveilleuse, subtile alliance de la beauté, du charme et de l'intelligence. Alors que moi... » Il baissa la tête, plus triste que honteux. « Je suis handicapé, un pauvre boiteux. Je ne suis ni réputé pour ma beauté, ni pour mon caractère doux et aimable. Vous vous demandez certainement ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? Ce que je peux lui apporter ? Croyez-moi, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne me le demande. »

Daniel l'interrompit à son tour. « Je ne sais pas ce que ma femme voulait dire. Et il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il en demeure ainsi... De mon côté, je pense que vous avez apporté de l'amour dans la vie de Lisa. Et que vous pouvez la rendre heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Par contre, il y a une question qui me chiffonne: lui avez-vous réellement pardonné? » Demanda l'homme en fixant son gendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait pardonner à Lisa? » demanda Sarah, intriguée à la fois par la question et les regards abasourdis que se jetait le couple.

« Co-co-comment vous savez ça ? » bégaya House, choqué.

« Vous savez que je suis médecin. Vous savez aussi que cette décision a été difficile à prendre pour Lisa. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mettez-vous à sa place: risquer de vous voir mourir ou vous sauvez la vie, mais avec une jambe en moins. Pour un patient lambda, ça n'aurait pas été facile. Mais alors pour vous... Son ami. Son amant. Son premier amour, et peut-être seul amour. Elle était perdue. Elle avait autant besoin de conseils que d'être rassurée. Vous comprendrez qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi... » Énonça Daniel, d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Il vit le diagnosticien hocher la tête, approuvant, mais prenant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

« C'est toi qui l'a rendu infirme ? » demanda la mère à sa fille, incrédule. « Tu m'étonnes que ce soit compliqué entre eux... À sa place, je l'aurais tué... » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Son mari la fusilla u regard, elle se tut.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda la directrice d'une voix timide. Elle s'en voulait, et savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Pour cette raison, elle préférait ignorer le ressenti de son conjoint. Malheureusement, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas adopter la politique de l'autruche éternellement.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, faisant fi de la présence de leurs ainés. « Je t'en ai voulu. Longtemps. De ne pas m'avoir écouté. De n'en avoir fait qu'à ta tête. Pour ma douleur... » Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à la vue de ses larmes. Il dut se battre pour que ses yeux ne s'humidifient pas à leur tour. « Et puis un jour j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus t'en vouloir. Je t'ai pardonné pour ainsi dire. » Il se pencha vers elle et lui saisit les mains. « Lisa, ce que tu m'as fait, je l'ai fait des milliers de fois. Mais j'étais le patient, et tu étais le médecin. Tu as agi dans mon intérêt, avec le souci de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Sans toi, je serais certainement mort. Et tu sais ce que dit le proverbe : vaut mieux être beaucoup boiteux, qu'un petit peu mort. » Il voulait la forcer à sourire, détendre l'atmosphère. Il se sentit soulagé par cet aveu et espérait qu'il en serait de même pour elle.

Un silence gêné s'était installé. Seul le bruit des couverts résonnait dans la salle à manger. Lisa, mal à l'aise, regarda son compagnon. Elle eut droit à un sourire sincère, ce qui la rassura et lui redonna confiance en elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : que ses parents partent ! Profiter de son dimanche après-midi en famille. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Et bien, ma puce, on s'endort. » Rit-elle en ôtant le bébé de sa chaise haute. « Aller, viens, je t'amène au lit pour faire la sieste. »

À peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots que l'enfant se mit à gigoter. Manifestement, elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle la regarda sévèrement, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

« Aller, Grenouille, viens là. » Dit-il en tendant les bras. Rachel ne se fit pas prier et lui sauta dessus, avec l'aide de sa mère. « Mais je te préviens, une fois mon café fini, dodo ! »

Lisa et ses parents profitèrent du moment d'intimité pour se dire au revoir. Ils avaient mille et une recommandations à lui faire avant de partir: qu'elle se ménage, qu'elle prenne bien soin de Rachel et, surtout, qu'elle accepte son bonheur nouveau.

Le couple de médecins accompagna leurs ainés jusqu'à la voiture. Père et fille partagèrent une chaleureuse étreinte pendant que belle-mère et beau-fils se défiaient du regard. L'étreinte se rompit et ils échangèrent de partenaire. Daniel serra son gendre dans ses bras et, au creux de son oreille, lui murmura: « Vous faites souffrir ma fille, je vous arrache les deux yeux, les deux bras et la jambe qu'il vous reste... »


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

6 h. Comme tous les matins, Lisa Cuddy attendit la deuxième sonnerie pour éteindre son réveil. Comme tous les matins, elle sourit aux grognements émis par l'homme qui partageait son lit. Comme tous les matins, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de filer sous la douche. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était un matin comme les autres.

Ou presque. Quand elle se rendit compte que son chauffe-eau était en panne, elle commença à se dire que la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si ordinaire.

Après une toilette rapide avec de l'eau chauffée au micro-onde, et la cafetière réduite en mille morceaux, elle commença à envisager de repartir se coucher, repartir à zéro. Mais elle était déjà en retard.

Alors, quand sa voiture refusa de démarrer, elle fit ce que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait à sa place : elle agrippa le volant et hurla autant qu'elle put. Puis, elle sortit de son auto en grommelant, mit un violent coup de pied dans la carrosserie. Ceci bien sûr avant de se souvenir qu'elle portait des chaussures ouvertes. Elle pesta contre sa bêtise et rentra. Plus qu'une solution. Elle prévint qu'elle serait en retard, se déshabilla et se faufila entre les draps.

Allongée sur le dos, elle fixait le plafond. La nounou, vu que House était là, n'était prévue que pour 9 h. Le garage n'ouvrirait certainement pas avant 8 h. Elle aurait pu appeler un taxi, bien entendu. Mais à dire vrai, elle voulait retenter l'expérience de la veille. Voir si elle serait de meilleure humeur à son second réveil, et surtout si tout tournerait un peu plus à son avantage. Peut-être que la voiture et le cumulus se répareraient tous seuls, on peut toujours rêver. Elle regarda l'horloge. 7 h. Deux heures à tuer...

120 minutes plus tard, elle grimpait à contrecœur sur la moto de son amant. Certes l'humeur était meilleure, mais la chance, toujours pas au rendez-vous. Garagiste fermé, c'était lundi. Taxis, très occupés. Une seule solution, de l'adrénaline en perfusion ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle sentait le moteur vibrer entre ses jambes. Elle encercla plus fortement la taille de son compagnon et pria silencieusement pour leur salut. Prière stoppée nette par la furieuse envie de hurler alors que l'engin s'élançait à toute vitesse dans la rue mouillée. Elle passa la tête par-dessus son épaule. 56 km/h. À toute vitesse n'était finalement peut-être pas le bon qualificatif...mais toujours était-il que c'était terriblement impressionnant. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents, espérant que le trajet se passe au plus vite.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le deux-roues s'arrêta enfin. Elle sentit les vibrations entre ses cuisses diminuer avec soulagement. Elle perçut ensuite son conjoint remuer, la moto se pencher alors qu'il la mettait sur cale. Il dénoua ses bras de sa taille et descendit du terrible engin. Elle resta là, incrédule, les mains posées sur son siège encore chaud. Elle respirait difficilement, son cœur cognant encore fort dans sa poitrine. Finalement, un bras se posa sur le sien et une voix chaude la ramena à la réalité.

« Et bien, bouclettes, on est toute chose ? » s'amusa-t-il en défaisant l'agrafe de son casque et le lui retirant. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il continua son petit monologue. « Rassures moi, tu ne vas pas te faire pipi dessus ? T'es une grande fille ? » Dit-il avec le même sourire. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi blanche, aussi apeurée. Et il comptait bien graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle passait gracieusement ses jambes du même côté. Bien l'une des rares fois où il était content de la voir en pantalon. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde profite du spectacle.

Il l'aida à mettre pied à terre. Il la sentit défaillir et la retint tout contre lui. Il se souvenait de sa première expérience avec cet engin. Il avait était grisé par la vitesse, enivré par ses vibrations. Il l'avait de suite adoré, adopté. Mais quand il était descendu, ses jambes semblaient être du coton. Il se demanda alors combien de temps il faudrait à sa compagne pour l'adopter. Parce que, pour lui, une chose était sûre, téméraire comme elle l'était, elle allait finir par aimer.

« House, bon sang, vous avez vu l'heure ? » entendit-il hurler en franchissant les portes de l'hôpital. Après l'avoir déposée, et voulant préserver leur secret, il était parti prendre un café au café du coin. Puis, une chose en entrainant une autre...

« 11 h, pourquoi ? Vous ne savez plus lire ? » Lui répondit-il en désignant la pendule accrochée au mur.

« Si ! Et c'est bien là le problème ! Deux heures de retard, mais vous étiez où ? Vous croyez que je vous paie à rien faire ? » Répondit la doyenne, exaspérée. Où avait-il bien pu passer tout ce temps ?

« On ne vous a jamais dit que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ? » s'enquerra-t-il, tout en attrapant une sucette et la déballant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien voir le rapport. Ni de vouloir savoir ! » Elle secoua la tête. Il ne changerait jamais. Et elle l'aimait ainsi. « Maintenant, vous prenez un dossier, et au boulot ! » hurla-t-elle en lui collant le premier dossier de la pile entre les mains. Il fallait bien sauver les apparences.

« Chut ! » exigea-t-il en se posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle, regardant à droite puis à gauche, afin de voir un motif à cette requête.

« _Hé Bourgeoise, entends-tu ? Passer dans ta rue... _» Fredonna-t-il en partant vers les ascenseurs.

Lisa éclata de rire, en secouant la tête. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le dossier tombé à terre et s'apprêtait à aller voir le patient, quand une infirmière lui dit : « Vous allez le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? »

« Il est malin. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Malin ? Taré, surtout ! Et c'était quoi ça? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Ça quoi ? » interrogea à son tour la directrice.

« Cet air, cette moquerie. » Répondit-elle, troublée.

« Oh, ça. Une chanson...

_Y'a des cigales dans la fourmilière_

_Et vous n'pouvez rien y faire_

_Y'a des cigales dans la fourmilière_

_Et c'est pour ça que... _je désespère ! » Chantonna la doyenne, sourire aux lèvres, avant d'entrer dans la salle de consultation.

« Faut que je te parle ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant voler la porte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Marmonna-t-il avec un faux sourire. « Je vous présente le Dr... » il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que son ami était entré, fermant la porte derrière lui et avait pris place sur le fauteuil jouxtant celui du patient.

« Vous êtes mourant ? » Demanda le diagnosticien en dévisageant le -pauvre- individu.

« House ! » s'exclama Wilson en se levant.

« Parce que moi, je vais peut-être guérir. » dit-il, guilleret, avant que l'oncologue ne l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever. « Aïe, tu fais mal ! » protesta-t-il en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Le plus jeune tint bon et l'entraina jusqu'au balcon.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » S'énerva le cancérologue.

« Enfin, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas guérir. » Lui répondit-il bêtement. « Mais... j'ai trouvé une solution à mes problèmes. » Dit-il fièrement.

« Mais tu parles de quoi ? » Questionna son ami, confus et toujours autant énervé, si ce n'est plus.

« De ma chaud de pisse, bien sûr. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête, atterré par sa bêtise.

« Tu parles de ta jambe ? » Demanda James, surpris.

« Mais non, de mes nausées matinales et de mes seins douloureux. » Dit-il en se tâtant la poitrine.

« Cuddy est enceinte ? » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es vraiment trop con ! Mais oui, je te parle de ma jambe, depuis le début. » Finit-il par dire, exaspéré.

« Et Cuddy ? » s'enquerra-t-il tout de même.

« Elle va bien, merci. D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, elle a eu ses règles la semaine dernière. On peut revenir à mon problème ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Alors, c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, les yeux brillants.

« Putain, Wilson, est-ce que, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourras faire ce que je te demande ? À savoir, m'écouter ! » Lui dit-il, franchement en colère.

« Ça peut attendre le déjeuner ? J'ai du travail là. » Dit-il en rentrant dans son bureau, laissant son ami seul sur la terrasse.

« Bon, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? » demanda Wilson en déposant son plateau sur la table.

« De rien, laisse tomber. » Bougonna-t-il avant de fourrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta sale tête ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, tu m'as dérangé en pleine consultation pour ça, maintenant accouche ! » S'énerva James.

« Sinon quoi? » le défia son ami, avant de lui piquer une frite et de la faire glisser entre ses dents.

« T'es vraiment trop chiant. » Marmonna l'oncologue.

Un pesant silence s'installa entre eux. Ils évitaient soigneusement de se croiser du regard, mais ne se dépêchaient pas pour finir leur repas, non plus. Au milieu du déjeuner, House sortit un pilulier de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Wilson en se saisissant de l'objet.

« À ton avis, Sherlock ? » répliqua-t-il, railleur.

« Un pilulier, rempli de cachets.» Répondit son ami en inspectant de plus près son contenu.

« T'aurais parié, t'aurais gagné ! » s'exclama House, faussement enthousiaste.

« De l'équanil, du lyrica, du baclophène et du myolastan. T'as prévu de mettre KO une écurie toute entière, ou quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il en remettant les pilules dans la boite.

« Plutôt un étalon, je dirais. Rends-moi ça, tu veux. » Dit-il en essayant de récupérer son bien maintenu hors de sa portée.

« La Vicodin ne te suffit plus ? T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? » Demanda son ami sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Mais t'es vraiment bête comme tes pieds, toi ! Tu n'as pas compris que si je prends tout ça, ce n'est pas en plus, mais en substitution. »

« Wow, wow, wow, attends voir. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as arrêté la Vicodin ?» demanda Wilson, avec un effort surhumain pour maintenir sa voix à un niveau acceptable.

« Wow, wow, wow, notre ami des cancéreux ne serait-il pas un peu long à la détente ? » s'amusa le diagnosticien.

« C'est sérieux alors ? Tu as vraiment décroché ? Et le syndrome de manque ? » S'enquerra-t-il de son ton le plus sérieux.

« Pas de syndrome de manque grâce à ça. » Dit-il en prenant le cachet d'équanil entre ses dents et l'avalant. « Et oui, c'est sérieux. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton solennel.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est Cuddy qui t'a demandé ? »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? » dit-il, espiègle. « Maintenant, parce que je sentais que c'était le moment. Je me sentais près. Et même si notre charmante directrice n'y est pas pour rien, elle n'est pas encore au courant. » Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Wow. Ça alors... t'en as d'autres comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il choqué, mais admiratif.

« Peut-être bien que oui... » Répondit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il tira un papier de sa poche et le tendit à son ami. Ce dernier laissa échapper un sifflement d'appréciation. « Sympa, hein ? »


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

« Là, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques. » Sourit Wilson en agitant le bout de papier.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves que la brochure ne parle pas assez d'elle-même ? » Demanda-t-il tout en la pointant du doigt.

« Si, justement. Qu'est ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ? »

« Au risque de me répéter, tu ne trouves pas la brochure assez explicite ? » Il recommençait à perdre patience.

« Si, si, mais justement ça créer des interrogations. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aller dans ce genre d'endroit de ton plein gré. Que Cuddy t'y traine, oui. Que je t'y amène, à la limite... Mais que tu veuilles y aller. Toi, House ? » Son ami était vraiment plein de surprises ces derniers temps.

« Ordre du neurologue ! » Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi diable le neurologue t'enverrait en thalasso ? » S'exclama Wilson, attirant quelques regards vers eux. « Et pourquoi tu vois un neurologue ? Et depuis quand ? » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, Jimmy Boy. Ton cœur n'a plus vingt ans ! » S'amusa le diagnosticien.

« Non, mais sérieusement, House, c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? » demanda l'oncologue en essayant de regagner son calme.

« Tu veux savoir ? Toute cette histoire c'est un ras-le-bol généralisé. Marre d'avoir mal constamment. Marre de dépendre de pilules pour vivre une vie plus ou moins décente. Marre de subir leurs effets secondaires. Marre d'être un drogué et d'être considéré uniquement comme tel ! » S'écria-t-il dans la cafétéria à présent déserte. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il sentait la rage monter. Rage dirigée contre le corps médical, sa jambe, ses pilules, lui-même. Il en était arrivé au point où parfois il se dégoutait. Arrivé à ce stade, il fallait que les choses changent. Il avait longtemps lutté contre cette échéance. Il avait essayé de la repousser au maximum. Là, ce n'était juste plus possible.

« Quand on était en Floride, ma douleur était quasi-inexistante. Et quand on est revenus, elle aussi... » Avoua-t-il tristement. « J'ai essayé de continuer comme ça, comme avant. Il y a trois semaines, je suis allé au centre antidouleur. J'ai vu plusieurs médecins. J'ai fait tout un tas d'examens. Un vrai rat de laboratoire ! Au final, ils m'ont dit que ma douleur est d'origine neurologique, qu'elle provient des nerfs lésés après l'opération et non de l'absence de muscle à proprement parlé. C'est pour ça que le traitement à la kétamine n'a pas vraiment marché. Donc, je suis allé voir un neurologue. Et voilà... » Énonça-t-il sans quitter des yeux son assiette.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » Demanda doucement son ami.

« Parce que je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver. Parce que c'est mon problème et qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le régler. » Dit-il, baissant la tête. « Donc, bref, ça te dit de venir avec moi faire un plouf ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

« Tu veux y aller avec moi ? » S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« Non, mais c'est pour ça que je te le demande à toi, andouille. » L'oncologue avait le don de l'agaçait.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt y aller avec Cuddy ? » osa-t-il.

« Si je voulais y aller avec elle alors je le lui aurais demandé. Mais, visiblement, c'est à toi que je pose la question. So, tu vas venir ou non ? » S'énerva-t-il légèrement.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller avec elle ? » Se surprit-il à penser à haute voix.

« Rah, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais tu ne lâches l'affaire ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu poses mille questions ? Que tu analyses tout ? Je ne veux pas y aller avec elle, c'est tout. On peut se reconcentrer sur nous ? » Demanda-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux et en faisant mine de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n'y a pas l'once d'un problème entre nous. C'est juste que ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble. Je ne veux pas bruler les étapes. » Avoua-t-il, gêné.

« Tu tiens vraiment à cette relation. » Souffla Wilson soulagé. Il n'aurait pas cru son ami capable d'un tel degré d'implication.

« C'est ma patronne. » Dit-il comme pour se justifier.

« Tu l'aimes. » Renchérit l'oncologue.

« Je l'aime bien. » Admit-il pour en finir.

« Et tu devrais l'inviter. » Ajouta-t-il, encore.

« Et tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires, pour changer. » Dit-il en menaçant de quitter la table.

« Avoue que tu aimes bien ça. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Et au fait, notre Jimmy Boy ne vivrait-il pas une nouvelle aventure tout à fait romantique ? Tu l'as rencontré comment déjà ? Tu comptes me la présenter avant le mariage ? » Le bombarda-t-il de question.

« C'est ça, change de sujet... » S'exaspéra-t-il.

« C'est toi qui a commencé à parler d'amour. » Lui répondit-il en battant des cils.

« Tu avoues donc que tu aimes Cuddy ? » S'amusa le cancérologue.

« Ta gueule ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton sérieux et ferme, les surprenant tous deux. « Alors, tu me la présentes quand la 4ème future ex-Mme Wilson ? » Reprit-il avec entrain.

« J'ai un truc à te proposer. » Dit Wilson en arquant les sourcils.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Cuddy et moi on n'est pas trop pour les trucs à plusieurs. Elle me suffit, je lui suffis. » Dit-il mièvrement.

« C'est bon à savoir. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je te la présente si t'amènes Lisa. »

« Pas de chantage avec moi. Tu peux la garder cachée ta nénette, je m'en fiche! » Dit-il sèchement. La vérité, il mourrait d'envie de la voir, mais ne pouvait pas céder aussi facilement.

« Parce que toi tu te gênes ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Un weekend à quatre ? » proposa-t-il en dernier recours.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que... » Il s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant puis se leva d'un bond et partit. Laissant derrière lui un Wilson on ne peut plus intrigué.

Non seulement la journée avait mal commencé, mais elle lui avait paru interminablement longue. Elle se retint de bâiller face aux discours ennuyeux de l'expert comptable. Oui, le commissaire aux comptes venait le lendemain. Oui ce serait la première fois pour elle en quasiment dix ans qu'elle occupait ce poste. Non le discours moralisateur et dévoreur de temps n'était pas le bienvenu alors que les dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau. Elle n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, c'était à prévoir. Elle soupira à cette morose idée, s'attirant quelques regards noirs. S'en était assez ! Elle écourta le speech et convoqua les comptables responsables des différentes unités les uns après les autres pour un dernier point.

Elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte, voulant arriver dans son bureau un moment avant la première entrevue. Pour s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée, et enfin soulager sa vessie. Elle frissonna de plaisir à cette idée, se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par une clef posée sur un post-it jaune. La clef de sa voiture.

« Le carrosse de Madame est avancé. » Pouvait-elle lire. Elle sourit à l'unique pensée de son expéditeur et composa rapidement son numéro.

Elle était à la fois surprise et soulagée qu'il ait proposé de garder Rachel pour qu'elle puisse travailler tranquillement. Elle savait que si elle était rentrée, elle aurait trouvé des centaines de distractions (dont deux majeures) et n'aurait pas avancé. Alors que là, rien. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester totalement et pleinement concentrée.

2 h 05, quand même ! Elle se laissa reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, se relaxant. Elle étira son cou de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière. Puis elle fit de même avec ses bras et ses jambes. Elle posa ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux vigoureusement. Et, enfin, elle se leva avant que la fatigue ne la submerge complément. Direction la maison. Fantasmes du moment : un câlin et un bon bain chaud.

Elle traversa la clinique déserte, portée par l'unique espoir d'un lit douillet et d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle croisa Georges, le vigile, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle savait que sous ses airs de grosse brute se cachait un cœur d'or et une réelle conscience professionnelle. Jamais il ne laissait une femme s'aventurer seule dans le sous-terrain à des heures tardives. Et elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ces blocs de ciment et les ombres qu'ils abritaient.

Elle marcha droit vers son emplacement, essayant de minimiser ces pensées dérangeantes pour se focaliser sur le bien-être à venir. Puis, elle remarqua le carré jaune sur le coffre de sa berline. Elle l'attrapa et sourit aussitôt « Me souvenais plus si c'était la 105 ou la 107. Ai opté pour la 106. » Elle regarda le numéro au sol et sourit encore plus. Ceci avant de remarquer l'inquiétude sur le visage de son bodyguard d'un soir.

« Il y en a d'autres à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un est entré dans votre voiture. » Dit-il en scrutant les sièges arrière .

Elle sourit pleinement face à son désarroi. « Oh ça c'est sûr, même qu'il avait la clef. » Il la regarda bêtement, elle continua. « Mon conjoint, il m'a ramené la voiture, elle était en panne. »

Il opina du chef, rassuré, pendant qu'elle déverrouillait la portière. Elle s'assit derrière le volant et attrapa les petites notes.

« À croire que batterie pleine et phares allumés ne sont pas compatibles. » Elle pouvait l'entendre lui dire ça. L'intonation moqueuse que prendrait sa voix, le rire dans ses yeux. Elle colla le bout de papier sur son index et se saisit du suivant. « Me demande ce qui a pu te distraire autant pour que tu n'entendes pas l'alarme. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, se souvenant de sa bouche dans son cou.

« Vous avez l'air heureuse. » Constata-t-il. Elle lui répondit seulement d'un sourire béat. « Ces derniers temps, le Dr House semble moins pénible… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Bonne nuit, Georges et merci. »


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

Elle entra dans le foyer sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller ses deux amours. Elle accrocha sa veste à la patère, s'appuyant contre le mur afin de retirer ses souliers. Elle prit quelques instants pour se masser la plante des pieds, endoloris par les hauts talons qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Elle attrapa un élastique posé sur le guéridon et ramena ses cheveux en un chignon broussailleux. Un peu plus à l'aise, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle sourit en voyant le couvert mis sur la table. Que c'était bon de se savoir attendu. Elle s'approcha de l'assiette et vit quelques post-it posés ça et là, lui indiquant que les restes étaient dans le four. Elle se rendit alors à la cuisine, alluma le four afin de réchauffer la quiche et se servit un verre de vin.

Appuyée sur le comptoir, elle pensa avec délectation aux mois écoulés. Elle avait réussi à le dompter, un petit peu. Il était souvent plein de petites attentions, et ça la comblait de bonheur. Cette part de tarte en était le parfait exemple. Une si petite attention, mais tellement agréable après la dure nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle était affamée, mais ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte qu'à la vue de la table. Il devançait tous ses besoins, sur tous les plans. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une si parfaite osmose avec personne d'autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours leurs moments, où cris et reproches fusaient. Petite bataille pour savoir qui « dominerait » l'autre. Mais ça faisait partie de leur couple et elle ne renierait cette part pour rien au monde.

La minuterie sonna. Elle retira avec précaution le plat du four et l'apporta au salon. Elle allait se servir quand elle découvrit un bout de papier qui dépassait de sous son assiette. Qu'avait-il pu inventer encore ? Il ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. Elle retira la feuille, se servit une part de tarte et commença à manger en lisant le prospectus. Il y avait plusieurs post-it jaunes collés, sur chaque feuille du dépliant, lui expliquant le projet, pourquoi elle devait venir. Elle souriait aussi bien à l'idée qu'à l'énergie qu'avait déployée son amant pour la convaincre. Quand elle vit le dernier : « Tu crois qu'il existe des couches imperméables ? », elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle n'en avait déjà pas trop avant, sachant que Wilson venait, il serait facile de convaincre son conjoint d'amener le bébé. Mais là, il devançait, une fois de plus, ses attentes. Elle soupira de contentement et prit une bouchée pleine. Elle ferma les yeux en mâchant, se concentrant sur la saveur salée des lardons. Saveur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la mer. Découverte et redécouverte. L'eau des centres de thermalisme est-elle salée ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle se retourna.

« Et bien, c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ? » Demanda-t-il ensommeillé.

« Oui, mon amant est insatiable ces derniers temps. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, tendre. Relaxant.

Il se recula légèrement. « Tu vas voir oui si je suis insatiable. » Dit-il, malicieux avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche. De façon plus passionnelle, plus demandeuse cette fois. Sans rompre le contact, elle se leva. Ils pivotèrent et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et descendit sa bouche le long de son visage, appréciant le léger picoti de sa barbe, pour finir par capturer son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Elle lui murmura un merci et continua à parsemer sa peau de baisers humides.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à s'endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans ce grand lit trop vide. Il fut soulagé d'entendre le bruit du moteur puis celui du verrou. Il attendit un moment, espérant la voir apparaître dans la chambre puis se souvint du diner, et du fait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas mangé. Il s'extirpa alors du lit et partit à sa rencontre. Même s'il ne lui avouerait pas, elle lui avait manqué. Rentrer seul, dans cette grande maison vide. S'occuper, seul, de Rachel. Même si, ça encore, il ne l'avouerait pas, il adorait cette enfant et passait d'excellents moments en sa compagnie. Mais un enfant, ça se fait à deux, ça se partage. Il aimait rester assis sur le bord de la baignoire pendant que Lisa lui donnait le bain. Rester assis côte à côte avec la jolie Maman pendant qu'il lui lisait une histoire pour l'endormir. Et ce soir, il avait fait tout ça seul. Il pensa au nombre de fois où Lisa avait dû rentrer seule dans cette vaste demeure. Au nombre de fois, où elle s'était occupée de Rachel, seule. Il se promit intérieurement d'être le plus présent possible, pour l'une aussi bien que pour l'autre.

Dans l'ombre du salon, il pouvait deviner les traits de son visage, le sourire éclatant qu'elle arborait. En était-il la cause ? Il l'espérait bien. Elle se retourna et il vit le prospectus dans ses mains. Finalement, Wilson n'avait peut-être pas si tort...

Il gémit alors qu'elle agrippait la peau de sa clavicule entre ses dents. Elle prit cela pour une invitation à aller plus loin et redoubla d'intensité dans ses baisers comme dans ses caresses. Alors qu'elle se laissait glisser entre ses jambes, explorant tendrement son abdomen, elle sentit deux mains fermes la relever. Il l'embrassa doucement, diminuant la frénésie qui s'était emparée de sa maitresse. Il commença à la déshabiller, déboutonnant son chemisier, le faisait glisser par dessus ses épaules, remplaçant le coton par ses lèvres bouillantes. Elle frissonna. Il s'évertua à réchauffer son dos à force de caresses langoureuses. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle grelotait à présent, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour briser l'étreinte. Il se pencha légèrement et attrapa un plaid du bout des doigts. Il le déplia et l'entoura autour de sa compagne. Ceci étant fait, il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres, faisant grimper en flèche leur température corporelle. Il put alors défaire son soutien-gorge, libérant quelques instants sa poitrine, avant de la prendre en otage, de ses mains et de sa bouche.

Elle émit quelques soupirs, se perdant dans ce cocon de douceur et de sensualité. Elle ne cessa pas un instant de promener ses mains sur son torse, sur son dos, sur ses épaules viriles et ses bras musclés. Elle avait besoin de ce contact, de cette douceur. Elle sentit son amant s'attaquer au zip de son pantalon, qui tomba rapidement à ses chevilles. D'un geste gracieux, elle s'en extirpa et se rassit sur son moelleux fauteuil, faisant attention de porter tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche.

Elle blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou, murmurant mots doux entrecoupés de baisers humides. Elle soupira de plus belle alors que de ses doigts habiles, il s'évertuait à la combler. Elle l'embrassa. Elle avait désespérément besoin de ce contact, de partager son souffle, ses soupirs, son amour. Son âme. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et le délesta de son pyjama. Heureuse surprise, il ne portait rien dessous. Elle le massa légèrement, lui retournant la faveur puis, leva ses hanches afin de se joindre à lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, emportés par la tendresse, et le plaisir, purement physique.

Elle commença à se mouvoir, par petits mouvements. De tous petits mouvements. Il suivit son rythme, se calquant parfaitement à ses oscillations. Il remonta ses mains le long de son dos et dans un énième soupir, la ramena plus près de lui. Elle passa ses jambes autour des barreaux de la chaise, prenant meilleur appuis, se lovant encore plus contre lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais assez près, elle avait ce besoin de fusionner complètement avec lui. Se reposant sur sa poitrine, tête dans son cou, elle y parvint. Et elle put alors se laisser porter par les vagues de plaisirs.

Ils allaient horriblement et merveilleusement lentement. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour aussi tendrement, que ce soit avec elle, ou avec une autre. Il était généralement un amant passionné. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, ou le bonheur de la retrouver, de la voir aussi heureuse, mais ce rythme lui convenait parfaitement.

Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus audibles. Il n'accéléra pas le pas, il voulait atteindre les summums du plaisir dans cet état d'esprit. Il se sentait connecté avec elle, physiquement et spirituellement. C'était époustouflant. Et alors qu'il la sentait frémir sur son corps, il comprit que, pour la première fois de sa vie, ils allaient s'élever aux cieux au même instant. Son cerveau se mit alors sur pause, lui interdisant toute autre réflexion, pendant que les endorphines se libéraient dans ses chairs.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position un moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force ou le courage de briser leur étreinte. Ils avaient encore besoin de maintenir ce contact physique.a Pourtant, elle pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses jambes, sur sa jambe. Il essaya de l'étirer, mais sa compagne était confortablement enveloppée autour de lui, lui interdisant le moindre mouvement. Il prit son mal en patience et resta dans cette même posture. Caressant ses cheveux, ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et cala sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme.

Il avait dû s'assoupir. Sa jambe hurlait de douleur, ses fesses étaient ankylosées et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Il secoua doucement sa maitresse. Elle grogna, mais ne bougea point. Il la secoua de nouveau, l'appelant doucement. Elle bougea, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, à la recherche de chaleur.

Une fois parvenus au lit, non sans mal, elle revint se lover dans ses bras. Il sourit à son humeur câline et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle dormait à poings fermés, il le savait. Il effleura son crâne des lèvres et murmura : « Je t'aime. » Avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

_3 semaines plus tard._

Jeudi, 17 h, fin de la semaine pour le Docteur House. Il soupira de plaisir à l'idée de ne pas remettre les pieds à l'hôpital avant 4 longues journées et s'empressa de collecter ses affaires. Sac sur l'épaule, canne à la main, rictus au coin des lèvres, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa compagne. Personne, étrange.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il à Brenda, l'infirmière de la clinique.

« Partie. » Répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son dossier.

Alors là, vraiment bizarre. Elle ne partait jamais avant lui. D'ordinaire, il descendait la voir, ils prévoyaient leurs plans pour la soirée, ensemble ou séparément et il rentrait. Une seule fois elle avait quitté le travail avant lui, lorsque la nounou était malade. Elle l'avait alors appelé, l'avait informé. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de partir sans prévenir. Il se dirigea vers sa moto, l'appela sur le chemin. Pas de réponse. Vraiment curieux. Limite inquiétant. Et si Rachel... Il frémit à cette idée. Non, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à la petite, elle l'aurait appelé. Quoi alors ? D'un coup, il eut l'illumination. Et s'il était allé faire un petit tour chez l'esthéticienne ? La veille de partir en weekend prolongé, ça lui paraissait tout à fait plausible. Légèrement excité par l'idée de ses jambes longues parfaitement douce et de... Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, il sentait déjà la toile de son jean se tendre. Il s'engouffra dans le sous-terrain sans demander son reste, essayant de se calmer en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi. Avion, bateau, train, métro. Ticket de métro... Non, là il dérapait. Il enfourcha sa moto et se hâta de rentrer.

Sa voiture était dans l'allée, mais la maison semblait déserte. Il mit la clef dans le verrou et s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il eut un léger frisson de panique à cette découverte et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de son corps frêle recroquevillé dans le canapé. Elle était pâle, couverte de sueur et poussait de petits gémissements. Il s'agenouilla devant son visage et caressa sa joue. Elle ne semblait pas fiévreuse pourtant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un faible sourire. Ses traits se crispèrent alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur se faisait ressentir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Interrogea-t-il. Évitant soigneusement de lui demander « Comment ça va? », il avait déjà une certaine idée sur la question.

« J'ai mal. » Gémit-elle en portant sa main à son flanc droit.

« Ça, je m'en serais douté... » Pensa-t-il à voix haute, s'attirant un regard sévère. « Tu as mal où ? » Reprit-il.

« Rein. J'ai des calculs. » Marmonna-t-elle en agrippant le tissu du sofa alors que la douleur se faisait plus intense.

« Ça m'a l'air plus sévère qu'une crise de colite néphrétique. » Se dit-il. « Fais voir. » Il la retourna sur le dos, alors qu'elle grognait de plus belle. Il souleva son t-shirt et inspecta son abdomen. À gauche, rien à signaler. Mais dès qu'il percuta le côté droit, il put sentir les défenses. Sans compter qu'à présent elle hurlait de douleur. « Lisa, Lisa, calme toi, s'il te plait. » Dit-il légèrement paniqué. Les diagnostics défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête et celui auquel il pensait fortement n'annonçait rien de bon. « On va à l'hôpital. » Affirma-t-il en se relevant.

« Non. » Protesta-t-elle, se remettant en position fœtale, la seule qu'elle « supportait ».

« Lisa, tu as des saignements ? Tu as oublié ta pilule le mois dernier ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton professionnel.

« C'est pas une GEU (Grossesse Extra Utérine). » Marmonna-t-elle, la tête dans l'oreiller. « C'est des calculs, j'en ai déjà eu. »

« Et t'avais mal comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en coinçant l'oreiller entre ses jambes et sa poitrine, espérant s'apporter quelque réconfort.

« D'une, je suis néphrologue, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des calculs. Et de deux, si ça en est, tu as besoin de calmant, et d'une écho. Tu vas bousiller ton rein, si tu restes comme ça. » Avec ça, il plaça sa main sur son dos, juste en dessous des côtes et pressa légèrement. Elle hurla de douleur. À bien y penser, c'était peut-être rénal.

Après vingt minutes d'intenses négociations, Lisa Cuddy était transportée en chaise roulante dans une salle vide des urgences par le Dr Cameron. Elles avaient emprunté un chemin dérobé, ne voulant pas exposer la doyenne à la vue de son personnel. Allison aida son ainée à s'allonger sur le lit et commença à l'examiner. Pas de doutes pour elle, la directrice était en train de faire une GEU. Elle partit chercher un échographe.

À son retour, elle fut surprise de trouver son ancien patron, bébé dans les bras, assis sur bord du lit de la malade. C'était lui qui l'avait prévenu de la venue de la jeune maman. Elle avait déjà trouvé ça étrange, mais là... Elle tenta de mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté et de la considérer comme un patient lambda.

« Il va falloir vous déshabiller, je vais vous faire une échographie. » Dit-elle, d'un ton professionnel. Elle vit la brune tenter de s'assoir, et échouer lamentablement. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La douleur était insupportable. « Je vais appeler une infirmière, on va vous poser une perf, des calmants. On fera l'échographie après. » Rectifia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Quand elle revint, accompagnée de sa subalterne, Lisa s'était assise sur le bord du lit et House tentait de faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, révélant son soutien-gorge.

« Non mais House, ça va pas bien? » Hurla-t-elle en le poussant, prenant le bout de tissu entre ses doigts. Elle tira d'un coup sec et le lui enleva, non sans faire naitre un cri de douleur. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre, c'est pas le moment de vous rincer l'œil. Dehors maintenant ». Il la regarda, penaud, et n'osa rien ajouter. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Énervée, elle défit assez brusquement les boutons du pantalon de sa patronne et s'apprêtait à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Une main l'en empêcha. Elle regarda la directrice, étonnée.

« Je préfère que ce soit lui qui m'aide. » Dit-elle, essayant de masquer sa pudeur. Elle vit la blonde ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Et l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Je… Je sais que c'est assez gênant, Dr Cuddy, mais je suis médecin, je suis une professionnelle. » Bégaya-t-elle, essayant de la rassurer.

« Oui, je sais, mais je préfère que ce soit lui. » Insista-t-elle. Son compagnon revint jusqu'à elle, pendant que les deux autres femmes quittaient la pièce. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et à enfiler la chemise réglementaire. Une fois cela fait, il la soutint alors qu'elle se rallongeait sur le brancard. Puis, il sortit rappeler ses deux collègues.

Une fois la perfusion mise en place, Cameron entreprit de réaliser l'échographie. Elle demanda une nouvelle fois à son ancien patron de sortir. Et, une nouvelle fois, la doyenne refusa. L'infirmière prit Rachel et quitta de la pièce. House s'assit à la tête de sa compagne et se permit une caresse dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit tristement et lui fit signe de lui donner la main. Il s'exécuta sous l'œil horrifié de la plus jeune.

Ils étaient ensemble. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui l'aide. Il avait déjà tout vu. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle sentait la haine bouillir dans ses veines. Elle devait rester professionnelle, mais ça allait être dur. Elle souleva la chemise, et fit tomber le gel froid sur le ventre de sa supérieure. Celle-ci émit un petit cri de surprise, suivit par un râle de douleur induit par le sursaut qu'elle avait fait. House la regarda méchamment. Elle allait devoir se contrôler un peu plus. Elle fit glisser la sonde sur le bas ventre de la patiente. « L'utérus et les trompes sont vides. » Dit-elle, étonnée.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » Grogna la directrice, en se tournant difficilement, offrant un accès à son rein. L'urgentiste roula la sonde à l'endroit requit et laissa échapper un « oh » de surprise, de choc, tout comme le diagnosticien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'affola-t-elle.

« Tu as les voies urinaires complètement dilatées. Pas étonnant que tu souffres le martyre. Par contre, on ne voit pas de calculs. » Énonça son amant en se rapprochant de l'écran. Il prit la sonde des mains de son employée et fit signe à sa compagne de se remettre sur le ventre. Il inspecta l'uretère, considérablement dilaté, mais sans trace de calculs. Il descendit jusqu'à la vessie. « Ah je le tiens ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'écran. Lisa regarda l'écran avec effroi. « Tu vas t'amuser à l'expulser. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Il vit son visage apeuré. « Le plus dur est passé, c'est quand il traverse la tuyauterie que ça fait le plus mal. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Merci, je suis au courant. » Gémit-elle.

« On va te faire une radio, pour voir s'il a pas des copains par là. » Lui dit-il, tout en nettoyant la sonde et en éteignant l'appareil.

« Comment elle va faire pour pisser ça ? » Demanda Cameron, trop choquée pour surveiller son langage.

« Heureusement, vous, mesdames, avez un urètre court et légèrement extensible. Ça devrait passer sans encombre. Mais si d'ici deux heures, elle n'a toujours pas évacué, on la sondera. » Dit-il sérieusement. Il vit le regard noir de sa compagne et lui fit une petite moue désolée.

Une heure trente plus tard, elle était enfin endormie sur son brancard. Comme House l'avait prédit, l'expulsion du caillot s'était faite sans problème, malgré ses 50mm de diamètre. La radio avait montré d'autres calculs en préparation et elle avait été planifiée pour une LEC (Lithotrypsie Extra Corporelle) la semaine suivante afin de s'en débarrasser. Soulagée par les antalgiques et épuisée par la douleur, elle avait trouvé le repos sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Allison, qui venait apporter les formulaires de sorties ainsi que les ordonnances, fut témoin de la scène. Elle regarda avec insistance les deux amoureux. De la haine. Oui, elle ressentait de la haine pour son ainée. Comment avait-elle osé lui prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Qu'avait-elle de plus ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? Elle se promit de trouver un moyen de se venger, si ce n'est de le récupérer. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. L'infirmière venait ramener Rachel à sa mère. Elles restèrent un moment à observer le couple.

« Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ensemble. » Soupira l'infirmière, envieuse. Elle poussa la porte et rejoint ses ainés. La remarque n'avait fait qu'exacerber ses sentiments, et ressentiments. Elle tourna les talons, des larmes dévalant son visage.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. » Marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à mettre les bagages dans le coffre.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » Appela Lisa depuis l'intérieur.

« Je dis, ce n'est pas raisonnable de faire trois heures de route avec des calculs plein les reins ! » Répondit-il en forçant sa voix pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Ça va mieux. » Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en revenant, poussette et valise dans les bras.

« Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ? » S'énerva-t-il légèrement.

« Écoute, je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Et tu t'es donné tant de mal... » Ajouta-t-elle tendrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » S'amusa James en aidant ses amis à décharger la voiture. « Oh, mais qui c'est qui est là, c'est la plus belle, c'est la fifille à son tonton. » Dit-il en prenant Rachel des bras de sa mère.

« T'as vraiment un grain mon pauvre vieux. » Lui dit House, en le bousculant pour passer.

« J'aime les gosses, que veux-tu ? Hein ma puce, qui ne craquerait pas devant cette jolie bouille ? » Dit-il en pinçant affectueusement les joues de l'enfant qui se délectait d'être le centre d'attraction.

« Ben t'as qu'à en faire un. Maintenant rends là à sa mère et vient m'aider à décharger ! » Grommela le diagnosticien en trainant, tant bien que mal, la valise derrière lui. L'oncologue s'exécuta.

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix féminine. Une blonde, légèrement ronde, en jean et t-shirt se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le couple de médecins se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

« Julie, je te présente Greg, Lisa et Rachel. Greg, Lisa, mon amie, Julie. » Dit Wilson avec un sourire radieux.

Lisa, bébé dans les bras, s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui serra la main chaleureusement. House lui passa devant, poussette sous le bras et bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « salut ». La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

Après s'être installés, avoir défait leurs bagages, les deux couples se rendirent au restaurant. Lisa n'était pas franchement partante, Rachel devait dormir. Et puis, une fois de plus, elle s'était laissé convaincre. Alors, là, bébé blotti contre sa poitrine, elle profitait de la nourriture raffinée qui lui était offerte. Elle caressa les fins cheveux blonds avant de se joindre à la conversation.

« Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Elle m'a foncée dedans. » Répondit Wilson amoureusement. La jeune blonde rougit à ces propos.

« Elle t'a foncé dedans ? Comment ? » Demanda le diagnosticien, curieux.

« Elle a loupé un virage et m'a foncé dedans. Elle s'est fait une égratignure au front. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner aux urgences. Et voilà. » Avoua-t-il, ému.

« Oh, c'est chou. » Se moqua House, en battant des cils. Action qui n'eut d'autre résultat que de lui attirer un coup dans les côtes par sa bien-aimée.

« C'est original. » Dit Lisa avec un petit sourire. « Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« À part baiser Wilson, tu veux dire ? » Dit House en se tournant vers elle. Coup de pied dans le tibia, pour unique réponse.

« Elle est avocate. » Répondit fièrement le cancérologue alors que sa compagne rougissait de plus belle.

« Et, accessoirement, muette ? Ou t'as juste décidé de ne pas lui laisser en placer une ? » Sourit le diagnosticien sous le regard noir de sa brune. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu la voix de la blonde.

« Elle est timide. » Se justifia James alors que son amie baissait à nouveau les yeux et semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou à souris.

Suite à cela, un lourd silence s'installa. Seul le bruit des couverts venait troubler la quiétude de la table. Tous étaient mal à l'aise et n'avaient qu'une envie: en finir avec ce repas. Lisa était même prête à faire l'impasse sur le dessert pour se tirer au plus vite de cette fâcheuse situation. Espérant que son conjoint comprendrait son allusion, elle mit Rachel dans la poussette, l'enveloppant dans sa petite couverture.

« Vous avez vraiment une fille magnifique. » Entendirent-ils. Oui, c'était bien Julie qui avait prononcé ces mots. Le couple de médecins la regarda, stupéfiés. Alors, oui, elle pouvait parler.

« Merci. » Marmonna la Maman, qui n'avait pas changé d'idées quant à la tournure de la soirée.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle vous ressemble. Les cheveux et le nez du Papa et j'ai cru remarquer qu'elle a vos yeux. » Continua-t-elle.

« C'est pas ma fille. » Dit House en se levant. Il avait bien compris ce que Cuddy voulait. Et, à vrai dire, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : rentrer.

« Oh. » Fit la blonde en baissant la tête. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, ce n'est pas sa fille, non plus. » Ajouta le quinquagénaire en se levant. Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard outré, pas pour les mêmes raisons, évidemment. « Je te laisse l'addition. » Dit-il à Wilson. Ravi de son petit effet, il prit Lisa par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie.


	13. Chapter 13

_**À écouter, si possible, avec « Sweet lullaby » de Deep Forest**_

CHAPITRE XIII

Lisa laissa échapper un profond soupir de contentement. Entre l'eau chaude et les bras puissants de son amant, elle se sentait parfaitement relaxée. Elle ferma les yeux, mettant ainsi ses autres sens en éveil.

L'ouïe. En mélomane qu'il était, il avait bien sûr choisi la musique idéale pour ce bain. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Et une fois de plus, il s'était surpassé. La mélodie de la flute de pan, la voix nasillarde et enfantine de la chanteuse, les chœurs. Ces paroles semblant sortir d'une autre aire la transportaient dans un tout autre monde. La jungle amazonienne, son atmosphère oppressante, sa moiteur ambiante. La steppe de l'Afrique noire pour sa chaleur. Un monde dépourvu de conflits et de stress. Nouvelle terre d'asile pour la directrice.

Le toucher. Elle sentit le bras de son amant bouger contre elle. Il captura le liquide dans le creux de sa main et le déversa délicatement sur son épaule. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. La caresse de l'eau, cette moiteur qui s'infiltrait partout en elle contrastant avec le moelleux du torse sur lequel elle était appuyée. Cette poitrine. Musclée, mais accueillante, avec ses quelques petits poils qui venaient chatouiller son dos. La sensation d'être enveloppée. Les jambes de l'homme entourant fermement les siennes. Le sentir contre elle jusqu'au bout des orteils. Nouveau soupir.

L'odorat. Elle inspira profondément l'air empli de particules de savon. La senteur fruitée de la fleur d'oranger. L'odeur est notre mémoire, elle ne le constatait que trop bien. Souvenirs d'après-midi de pâtisserie où les vapeurs de Cointreau s'échappaient de la pâte à crêpe. De journées heureuses en Floride. Ha… La Floride. État à jamais associé à son bonheur.

Et l'odeur de sa peau. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, venant nicher son nez dans son cou. Mélange de musc, de salé et de savon. Elle huma un peu plus l'air, voulant s'imprégner de ses senteurs à tout jamais.

Le goût. Deux lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Humides, chaudes, tendres. Accueillantes. Comme l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle se laissa aller à la volupté. Tantôt, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, tantôt croquant doucement la supérieure. Puis, elle les sépara délicatement de la pointe de la langue et s'insinua dans cet antre qui s'offrait à elle. Sensation fraiche et ferme alors qu'elle redessinait les contours de ses dents parfaitement alignées. Rugueuse et souple alors que leurs langues entamaient un balai endiablé. Et cette sensation mentholée. Elle se concentra alors sur cet unique sens et se laisse transporter. Qu'il était bon de lâcher prise.

Ce baiser avait été enivrant, fiévreux, passionné. De toute façon, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Lisa Cuddy, et notamment à son corps le mettait dans chacun de ses trois états. Qu'il aimait cette femme. Qu'il la respectait, même si parfois ce n'était pas franchement évident à la vue de son comportement. Oui, il aimait cette femme. Son corps, son âme et son esprit. Et depuis quelque temps, il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans elle. Elle était sa bouffée d'air, son rayon de soleil. Sa raison de vivre.

Il recueillit une petite flaque d'eau dans la paume de sa main et laissa couler le liquide de la peau mate de son cou à celle limpide de ses seins. Il s'imagina petite gouttelette avec le pouvoir de s'insinuer partout dans ce corps frêle. Une réalisation le frappa : il n'avait plus besoin de s'imaginer de telles choses. Il avait désormais ce pouvoir. Elle était à lui, autant que lui s'offrait à elle. Ce corps était sien. Longtemps, il n'avait pensé qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une pure attirance physique. Du désir, rien d'autre.

Et elle avait fait voler ses certitudes en éclats. Encore une fois. Et il adorait ça. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait de toujours l'obliger à se remettre en questions, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Depuis toujours, elle l'amenait à se demander s'il avait bien agi. Ou était le bien. Qui était le mal. Au travail, elle était son rappel à l'éthique. À la maison, sa conscience. À travers elle, il touchait du doigt tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important en ce bas monde et se forçait à y réfléchir. La vie, le don de vie, la parentalité, l'adoption. La vieillesse, la mort, l'euthanasie... Pour elle, il voulait désormais être ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Il caressa les bras fins de sa compagne alors que celle-ci s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le bain, se relaxant complètement. Ce soir, encore, elle avait fait voler une de ses certitudes en éclat, se dit-il en souriant. Un bain, à deux, pas de sexe. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait une petite idée derrière la tête quand il avait accepté de se plonger dans la baignoire avec elle. Mais la voir ainsi sereine, ce bien-être qu'elle lui procurait ne lui donnait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Bien sûr il se sentait attiré par elle. Mais, à cet instant, il ne voyait plus l'acte sexuel comme un aboutissement, une fin en soi. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et se laissa gagner par la tendresse du moment.

« Lisa, va te coucher. » Murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Allongé sur le dos, sur le canapé de l'appartement, Lisa enchevêtrée sur lui, ils regardaient la télévision. Enfin, il regardait la télé surtout. Elle, dormait depuis un petit moment déjà. Le bain l'avait détendue et le sommeil avait pu la gagner rapidement.

« Mmmhhh. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en blottissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

« Lisa, tu vas avoir mal partout demain. Allez, va te coucher. » Réprimanda-t-il. Il était si occupé à la faire se lever qu'il n'entendit pas la clef tourner dans la serrure et le couple entrer dans le salon.

« ' veux rester avec toi. » Grommela-t-elle, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

« Madame est d'humeur câline ? » S'amusa-t-il, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux bouclés.

« Allez, chérie, va te coucher, j'arrive. » Essaya-t-il de nouveau, cette fois en levant légèrement son buste, espérant ainsi la faire bouger.

« Oh, chéri... » Miaula Wilson, en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, son égo en prendre un coup. « La ferme ! » Ordonna-t-il en secouant de plus belle sa maitresse.

« Laisse-moi dormir. » Grogna celle-ci en s'agrippant à ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

« Si demain tu es toute courbaturée, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ! » Menaça-t-il en retour, agacé et par le comportement de Lisa et par celui de son ami.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'option oreiller. Si j'avais su ça avant... » Continua l'oncologue avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« Je t'ai dit de ... »

« De me taire, oui, je sais. Mais c'est trop bon ! Qui aurait cru voir un jour Grégory House cocooner ? Pas moi en tout cas ! » Éclata-t-il de rire.

« T'as pas mieux à faire ? Ta blonde à sauter par exemple ? » S'énerva le diagnosticien.

« C'est comme ça que tu en parles quand tu le fais avec Lisa? » Demanda James, un peu choqué par le langage cru de son ami.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Bien sûr... » Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait des sentiments pour la directrice, c'était peine perdue. Il était cependant ravi de voir qu'ils partageaient des moments de tendresse et de complicité.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » Demanda-t-il soudain en humant l'air.

« Bain moussant. » Se contenta de répondre l'ainé, absorbé par l'écran de télévision.

« Vous avez pris un bain ? Moussant ? Tous les deux ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non, on a juste joué aux petits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau... »

« Vous avez pris un bain tous les deux alors qu'on pouvait rentrer à tout moment ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Et alors, c'est défendu maintenant de se laver ? Et tu serais rentré dans la salle de bain sachant qu'on y était ? » Demanda le diagnosticien comme si ça lui paraissait évident.

« Non, bien sûr, mais quand même. C'est dégoutant. » Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

« T'es sur que tu as été marié ? Parce que là, tu réagis comme moi quand j'avais 8ans et que mon père m'a expliqué que les bébés, ça ne nait pas dans les choux... » S'amusa-t-il.

« Mais vous allez vous taire ! » S'écria subitement la brune avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre. Les deux compères se regardèrent interdits, avant de pouffer de rire.

« On en reparle demain ? »

« On en reparle demain. » Conclurent-ils avant de partir rejoindre leur compagne respective.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE XIV

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. 10H20. Mais que faisait-il ? Ils avaient rendez-vous à 11h pour leur bain de boue. Cette même pensée lui sembla tout à coup bien étrange. Il allait faire des soins de thalassothérapie avec son vieil ami. Avec House. Il sourit une fois de plus à cette idée. House, LE House qui l'avait trainé dans un centre de relaxation. Et avec femme et enfant. Il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, et c'était tant mieux. Sa vie était plutôt monotone, son ami y ajoutait tout le piquant nécessaire.

10H25. Quelle marmotte ! Il allait devoir aller le réveiller. En temps normal cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Pluie de jurons et insultes en tout genre. Quand il ne lui jetait pas en pleine tête les objets présents sur sa table de nuit... Mais, là, en plus, il partageait sa chambre avec Cuddy et sa fille. S'il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de réveiller bébé, il l'était surtout à celle de découvrir dans quelle tenue sa directrice dormait. House était plutôt un chaud lapin à ce qu'il en savait et n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de se trouver encore embarrassé devant son amie. Il l'avait déjà vue en petite tenue, il ne voulait pas en voir plus, enfin moins.

10H28. Il fallait se résoudre à l'évidence. House était House. Et il était impossible qu'il se réveille de son plein grès avant les premières heures de l'après-midi. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses amis. Il leva le bras pour cogner quand il entendit des bruits. Il se concentra afin de mieux les percevoir. Des rires d'enfant suivis de gazouillis. La voix des parents. Ils étaient réveillés, et avec Rachel. Il se sentit soulagé et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponses. Il tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Assis au milieu du lit, appuyés contre le mur, les deux parents s'embrassaient. La petite fille, assise entre eux deux en profita pour se mettre à quatre pattes et tenter de s'enfuir. C'était sans connaître le sixième sens du diagnosticien. Il lui attrapa une cheville et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ils rompirent leur étreinte pour focaliser toute leur attention sur le bébé.

« Et bien, Grenouille, tu veux que je finisse de te raconter cette histoire ou tu veux partir à l'aventure ? » S'amusa House en agitant le livre. La petite fille tourna la tête vers lui, posa son regard sur le livre. Elle semblait réfléchir, hésiter. Puis, elle se retourna et repartit en rampant.

« Ha mon pauvre chéri… Tu n'as déjà plus la côte. » Rigola la Maman, sans quitter des yeux son enfant de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

« Chéri ? » Entendirent-ils crier depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Jimmy, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » S'énerva House, oubliant ainsi de bouder.

« C'est 10h30, faudrait que tu te lèves, on a notre bain de boue à 11h... » Tenta-t-il de se justifier sous le regard noir de ses amis.

« Merci James, on arrive. » Se radoucit la doyenne. Elle embrassa furtivement son amant et se leva. Révélant une nuisette de satin bleu-gris ornée de dentelles à l'encolure et avec quelques fleurs sur le côté droit. Wilson soupira. Et dire que sa copine avait encore dormi dans un de ses t-shirts et c'était relevé dans la nuit pour enfiler un bas de jogging...

11h05. Les deux compères arrivèrent enfin dans le complexe de thalassothérapie. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil et furent conduits dans une grande salle recouverte de carrelage du sol au plafond. Un homme, assez musclé, entra à son tour et se présenta comme l'un des kinésithérapeutes. Il les invita à ne rester qu'en slip de bain et quitta la salle.

Wilson se déshabilla. Il se retourna. Son ami portait toujours son jogging. Il avait seulement quitté son t-shirt. Il semblait tourmenté, en proie au doute et à la panique.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. » Dit-il fermement en remettant son haut.

« House, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Appela son ami.

« Je… je… je m'en… m'en vais. Mauvaise idée. J'aurais jamais dû te trainer là. Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était sous le choc. House qui s'excusait. House qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ces deux choses arriver. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas le lui faire remarquer, au risque de le voir se fermer comme une huitre et ne plus entendre ses mots pour les prochaines décennies. « Tu te sens pas bien ? C'est le bodybuildé qui te met mal à l'aise ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude.

Le diagnosticien lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons. Son ami était vraiment un abruti, des fois.

« C'est à cause de ta cicatrice ! » S'exclama alors l'oncologue. Il venait de réaliser qu'ils seraient à moitié nus et que son ami n'aurait aucun moyen de cacher sa plaie.

« Et bien, on veut s'en aller ? » Demanda intrigué, mais relativement amusé, le kiné. Il venait de faire réapparition dans la pièce et transportait une grande bassine contenant vraisemblablement la boue.

Le médecin se contenta de hocher la tête, trop gêné.

« C'est à cause de votre cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalant. Il plaça la bassine entre les deux tables et appela un de ses collègues.

House jeta un regard noir à son collègue. Maintenant Mr muscle était au courant et il allait encore plus passer pour une truffe.

« Ce n'est pas votre ami qui me l'a dit. Rassurez-vous. Vous boitez, vous avez une canne. Vous venez ici puis vous rétractez. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez le premier. Aller, grimpez sur la table qu'on en finisse. » Lui dit sérieusement le kiné en enfilant ses gants.

Le diagnosticien lui lança un petit regard apeuré puis se déshabilla. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette. Et, surtout, il avait déjà payé pour ce soin. Il regarda Wilson se faire conduire vers une autre pièce par une charmante jeune femme et regretta de ne pas être à sa place.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le masseur lui dit : « Lui n'est pas malade. Il n'a pas besoin d'un kiné. Vous, par contre... » Et avec ça, il lui donna une petite impulsion sur le torse, le forçant à s'allonger.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Wilson, tout excité.

« Bien, j'ai survécu. » Répondit House, blanc comme un linge.

« Oh, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça. » S'amusa l'oncologue.

« Il était gay ! » S'écria-t-il, outré.

« Quoi ? »

« Et, et... Il m'a touché. » Dit-il avec une grimace, l'air répugné et choqué.

« Oui, c'est mieux pour te faire un massage. » Rit l'oncologue.

« Mais ça devait être juste un bain de boue. » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Parce que ça a été plus que ça pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, il m'a massé. » Affirma-t-il.

« Moi aussi, on m'a massé. » Répondit James, essayant de dédramatiser.

« L'entrejambe ? » S'offusqua House.

« Non. » Rit-il.

« Ben moi oui... » Dit-il en refaisant une grimace.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

« Lisa ! J'ai besoin d'un câlin ! »


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV

« On y retourne ? » Demanda Wilson aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais vous laisser y aller seuls. » Rigola Lisa en agrippant le bras de son conjoint.

« Oh, viens avec nous. Protège moi des vilains messieurs ! » Demanda House d'une voix enfantine. Il n'hésita pas non plus à lui sortir son petit regard de chien battu, celui-là même qui la faisait craquer à tous les coups.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Rit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« S'te plait. » Supplia-t-il, les mains jointes devant lui et « le » regard toujours présent.

« Non, non, non. Je reste là, moi. Mademoiselle Rachel a bien besoin de se reposer, après avoir fait la java toute la matinée. » Dit-elle avec un regard sévère pour la concernée. La petite fille tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « House a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. » Se dit-elle en souriant. Elle retourna son attention vers la tablée. « Et Julie ? ».

« Quoi Julie ? » Demandèrent la blonde et son ami d'une même voix, faisant sourire l'autre couple.

« Vous allez aller vous baigner avec eux. Et puis, comme ça, vous leur éviterez de se faire draguer par les moniteurs. » Dit Cuddy, taquine.

« Elle va préserver Wilson. Mais moi, qui c'est qui va me protéger ? » Demanda House en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure, comme un petit enfant boudeur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit timidement Julie.

« Vous ne savez pas quoi ? » Demanda le diagnosticien. Cette femme commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Finalement, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas Amber. L'abominable garce avait du caractère, et à revendre. Elle était assez intéressante, sur le plan spirituel, se surprit-il à penser. Et, au moins, elle stimulait Wilson. Alors que celle-ci... Qu'est ce qu'il avait déniché là ? Se demandait-il.

Elle sentit tout le mépris qu'il avait à son égard dans cette question. Hors de question d'aller avec eux à la piscine. Ça allait tourner au pugilat. James lui avait déjà raconté les batailles que s'étaient livrées ses ex avec son meilleur ami. Pas moyen qu'elle devienne son prochain souffre-douleur. « Je… je pense que je vais rester avec Lisa, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Dit-elle en regardant la doyenne.

« Julie, c'est dommage, vous devriez en profiter. Je vais aller me coucher avec Rachel, je ne vais pas être d'une très grande compagnie. » Répondit doucement la brune. Cette jeune femme lui faisait un peu de peine. Elle semblait si peu sûre d'elle.

« Non, non. Merci. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais me reposer. Et j'avancerais quelques dossiers comme ça. » Affirma la blonde, baissant les yeux sur la table. Elle ne pouvait affronter les deux iris marins du diagnosticien. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ça la mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

« Tu es sûre ? » S'enquit son amant.

« Elle a peur de moi. » Rétorqua fièrement House.

« Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? » Soufflèrent Lisa et James en le regardant méchamment.

Lisa se réveilla aux pleurs de sa fille. La petite se tenait debout dans son lit de voyage et le secouait sans ménagement. La maman se leva et alla recueillir son bout de chou. Après quelques baisers et caresses, les sanglots s'estompèrent. Lisa se rallongea, sa fille blottie dans ses bras et émergea doucement. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, elle sentit enfin le courage de se lever pour de bon, les dernières traces de sommeil disparaissant. Sa fille était paisible, s'amusant à entourer autour de ses doigts fins les longues boucles brunes de sa mère. Lisa embrassa la tête de l'enfant et s'assit au bord du lit. La petite fille ayant compris que sa jolie maman était enfin prête à s'occuper pleinement d'elle, tapa des mains en signe d'enthousiasme.

Julie était attablée au salon, des papiers éparpillés partout devant elle. La télé tournait en fond sonore. Lisa remarqua aussitôt le sérieux, la concentration de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas bronché une seule fois alors qu'elle était entrée dans la même pièce qu'elle. Bizarrement, elle semblait avoir gagné toute la confiance qui lui manquait jusqu'à présent. Rachel, voulant son quatre heures, protesta devant la lenteur de sa mère. Ce petit son n'eut d'autre effet que d'attirer l'attention des deux femmes. La blonde leur offrit un sourire avant de les voir s'éloigner pour la cuisine.

« Vous voulez un café ? » Entendit-elle.

« Avec plaisir, merci. » Répondit-elle, ravie.

« Vous avez une tasse ou je vous en attrape une ? » Demanda à nouveau la directrice.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Merci »

Quelques instants plus tard, la doyenne réapparut. Bébé calée confortablement sur sa hanche, une tasse dans chaque main, ainsi que quelques morceaux de sucre, une compote et le biberon. Julie la regarda admirative. Comment faisait-elle pour porter autant de choses à la fois ? Elle arrivait tout juste à porter son assiette sans la casser alors là...

« Tenez. » Dit la doyenne en lui tendant sa tasse et posant les morceaux de sucre sur la table. La jeune blonde commença alors à se lever. « Il vous manque quelques choses ? » Demanda alors la brune, surprise.

« Je vais m'attraper de l'aspartam. Vous en voulez ? » Elle eut droit à un hochement de tête pour réponse.

« Vous savez que c'est encore plus mauvais que le sucre, j'espère? » lui dit Lisa sur un ton légèrement sévère.

« Je... Je ne le ferais plus. » répondit faiblement Julie en posant la boite de Candérel.

« Non, mais je disais juste ça pour vous. » fit la doyenne, étonnée par la réaction démesurée de l'autre femme. Le salon était de nouveau plongé dans le silence.

Elle était, d'une main en train de boire son café, et de l'autre en train de nourrir sa fille. « Vous faites toujours plusieurs choses à la fois ? » Osa-t-elle demander. Cette femme avait toute son admiration.

« C'est à dire que j'ai une vie assez remplie, avec pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Alors c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être multitâche. C'est peut-être aussi mon job qui veut ça. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et reposant sa tasse sur la table.

« Vous êtes médecin, c'est ça ? » Demanda Julie, tentant de nouer conversation.

« J'étais médecin. Enfin, je le suis toujours, mais je ne pratique quasiment plus. Je suis administratrice maintenant. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Le contact avec les patients était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Mais elle adorait son travail et savait que c'était le prix à payer.

« Vous dirigez une maison de retraite ? »

« Non, l'hôpital où James et Greg travaillent. Je suis la directrice. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle sentit la fierté pointer le bout de son nez.

« Oh! » Fit la blonde, surprise. C'est vrai que cette femme avait un aplomb et un charisme à toute épreuve. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas vu aussi haut de l'échelle cependant.

« Et vous, avocate, c'est ça ? » S'intéressa Lisa.

« C'est ça. Je travaille dans un cabinet spécialisé dans les divorces. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Ah ben vous auriez pu rencontrer James quelques années auparavant alors. » Rit la directrice. Elle vit la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme et regretta aussitôt ses précédentes paroles. « Excusez-moi, je… je ne voulais pas être vexante. » Se justifia-t-elle.

« Il a vraiment été marié autant de fois ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Eh oui. Et c'est sans compter les femmes qui ont refusé de l'épouser. » S'amusa Lisa. « Mais sa dernière relation lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Je crois qu'il a compris pas mal de choses et qu'il cherche quelque chose de sérieux et de fonctionnel. »

« Il m'a dit que c'est votre conjoint qui a tué son ex. J'ai du mal à saisir. Comment peuvent-ils encore être amis ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce que House est House. Il peut vous paraître odieux, désagréable, méchant. Il l'est, souvent. Mais il est tellement plus aussi. Quand vous goutez à lui, c'est comme une drogue. Vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer, qu'importent les vacheries qu'il vous dira. » Constata-t-elle.

« Vous devez vraiment l'aimer... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je pense. » Sourit Lisa timidement. « Vous me paraissez jeune pour être avocate. » Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ah oui, vous trouvez ? Quel âge me donneriez-vous ? » S'amusa la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas trop… 25-30 ans. »

« Vous êtes loin du compte. » Rigola-t-elle. « J'ai 38 ans. »

« 38ans? ! Mais vous ne les faites pas ! » Avoua-t-elle quelque peu jalouse.

« Paraît que c'est à cause de mon visage de poupon. » Rit cette dernière. « Et vous ? »

« Et moi quoi ? » Demanda bêtement la directrice.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » Elle ne se sentit pas gênée de le demander. Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus la grande brune.

« 38, comme vous. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Pile l'âge que je vous aurais donné. Et vous avez un magnifique bébé. » Dit-elle en retournant son attention vers Rachel.

Elle ne savait pas si elle lui avait répondu cela pour la flatter ou si elle le pensait vraiment, mais toujours était-il qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier. Elles avaient rompu la glace et ne pouvaient en être plus ravies. Elles passèrent un long moment à parler chiffon et bébé. Ne se rendant plus compte du temps qui défilait. Une amitié était née.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI

Après diner, tous quatre partirent faire une petite promenade dans le parc entourant le complexe. L'air était frais avec une légère brise, la nuit déjà en train de tomber. James et Julie marchaient côte à côte quelques pas devant le couple de médecin. Greg était en charge de la poussette, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à user de sa canne. Lisa avait passé son bras dans celui de son amant et marchait tout contre lui, laissant de temps en temps sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Ils ne parlaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux. Ils profitaient simplement de ce moment de détente. La nuit devint noire et l'allée prit la douce teinte orangée des luminaires.

Sa jambe commençait à le tirailler un peu. Il entraina Lisa vers le banc le plus proche et appela son couple d'amis qui n'avait pas prêté attention à leur arrêt. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, bébé en face d'eux. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans ses bras. Wilson et Julie s'installèrent près d'eux dans la même posture.

« C'est beau les étoiles. » Murmura la blonde.

« On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de les voir à Princeton. » Renchérit la directrice en levant la tête.

« Regarde, l'étoile du berger. » Pointa House à l'intention de sa compagne.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi. » S'interrogea Wilson.

« C'est parce que c'est la première étoile à apparaître le soir et la dernière à disparaître le matin. Elle est là quand le berger fait rentrer son troupeau la nuit et quand il le sort le matin. C'est pour ça. » Les informa House sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

« Ah. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle l'aidait à se diriger pendant la transhumance. » Dit Lisa.

« Tu confonds avec l'étoile Polaire. Celle qui donne le repère du nord. Regarde c'est celle-ci. » Le diagnosticien pointa de nouveau le ciel. « Et là, vous voyez l'espèce de casserole ? C'est la Grande Ourse. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Lisa, admirative.

« Mon père. Il nous amenait souvent faire du camping, des randonnées. Alors, quand la nuit tombée il nous montrait les étoiles. » Avoua-t-il doucement.

« Ça à l'air d'être un souvenir plaisant. » Tenta James avec un faible sourire.

« L'un des rares, oui. » Admit-il en lui retournant son sourire. Il se pencha vers Rachel et toucha l'une de ses mains. Elle était glacée. Il retira sa veste et l'étendit sur la fillette endormie. Il eut droit à un baiser de la Maman, touchée par le geste.

Quand Lisa revint au salon, après avoir couché Rachel, elle trouva ses amis avachis devant la télévision. Le couple s'était assis sur le canapé et son conjoint sur l'unique fauteuil. Elle étudia ses options quelques instants et opta pour les bras de son amant. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, faisant attention de porter tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle regarda ses deux amis. Qu'il lui semblait étrange pour un si jeune couple de ne pas être tout le temps enlacés, en train de s'embrasser ou de faire l'amour. Les premières semaines, avec House, ils n'avaient quasiment pas quitté la chambre, en sortant uniquement pour s'occuper de sa fille. Maintenant encore, il lui paraissait inconcevable de ne pas se blottir contre lui le plus souvent possible, de ne pas le toucher, tout simplement. Elle aimait le contact de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Pire, elle en avait besoin, crucialement. C'était une drogue. Seulement celle-là était loin d'être dangereuse pour sa santé. Elle sourit à cette idée avant de se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

« Vous regardez quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« ' Sais pas. » Lui répondirent trois voix distinctes. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« On ne va pas passer notre samedi soir devant la télé, quant même. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » Lui demanda son compagnon avec une pointe d'ironie. Elle lui lança un petit regard coquin, arquant l'un de ses sourcils. « Oui, mais à part ça ? » Reprit-il amusé.

« Un jeu de société ? » Osa Julie.

« Un jeu de société ? Vous croyez que j'ai amené mon Scrabble avec moi ? » Demanda House. Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Lisa et une œillade mauvaise de la part de Wilson.

« J'ai déjà loué un appartement comme ça avec mon ex-femme. Ils laissent souvent un jeu ou deux dans un coin. » Informa le cancérologue avant de se lever et d'ouvrir fébrilement tous les placards. « Bingo ! » Cria-t-il en trouvant la malle aux trésors.

« Y'a quoi ? Y'a quoi ? » S'écria soudain la directrice, retrouvant l'enthousiasme et l'insouciance de ses jeunes années. Elle eut droit à quelques sourires amusés, mais n'en tint pas rigueur.

« Alors, voyons ça. » Il chassa la poussière du revers de sa manche et énonça. « Pic Pirate, le Scrabble, la Bonne Paye, un jeu de tarots. Vous savez y jouer? » Demanda-t-il en replongeant le nez dans le placard. « Oh, et Dr Maboul. »

« Dr Maboul ? » S'écrièrent à l'unisson le couple de médecins.

« Julie ? » Demanda son compagnon, cherchant sa préférence pour tel ou tel jeu.

« Va pour Dr Maboul. » Conclut-elle.

Ils installèrent le plateau-salle d'opération au milieu de la table du salon et s'assirent tout autour. Julie, étant la plus jeune, était la première à se lancer. Elle tira la carte « papillon » et l'extirpa sans problème de l'abdomen du patient. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Lisa, qui tira la carte « fer à cheval ». Elle ramena ses jambes sous ses fesses, s'offrant ainsi une meilleure vue sur le champ opératoire. D'une main hésitante, elle saisit la pince et l'avança dans l'antre du patient. Un tremblement et « miiiiip ! ».

« Ah, Dr Cuddy, ça fait tellement longtemps que vous n'avez plus exercé... » Se moqua gentiment House. « Laisse donc cette opération à un spécialiste. » Dit-il en se saisissant de la pince. Elle lui tira la langue et se rassit plus convenablement sur sa chaise. Il retira avec quelques difficultés l'objet et passa la main à Wilson qui fit de même avec la biscotte.

« Ça manque de piquant, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda le diagnosticien en se levant. Il partit à la cuisine et en revint avec quatre verres. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller les placards du salon. Il poussa un petit râle d'approbation en se rapprochant de la table avec une bouteille de Martini neuve. Il l'ouvrit et remplit généreusement les godets.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Wilson.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » Crut-il bon de répondre, avant d'ajouter. « Recherche scientifique. Les méfaits de l'alcool sur les chirurgiens. Quoique... on n'a pas déjà vérifié cette théorie avec Naulo ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers sa compagne.

« House... » Menaça-t-elle.

« Ouh, ça, ça ne sent pas bon. Quand elle m'appelle comme ça, et avec cette voix, ça veut dire que je vais avoir droit à ma fessée. » Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence à ses deux amis avec un franc sourire, puis, se tournant vers la brune, il ajouta : « Tu veux peut-être qu'ils nous laissent en tête à tête. ». Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil exagéré.

« Petit con. » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents avant d'avaler son verre cul sec .

« J'adore quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il en remplissant leurs verres vides.

« On ne vous dérange pas trop ? On peut en revenir au jeu ? » Demanda Wilson le discipliné.

Le tour suivant se déroula sans trop d'accrocs. Chacun réussit à remplir sa mission. Cependant, les verres s'enchainaient à toute vitesse, surtout pour les trois médecins. Lisa et James commençaient à montrer les premiers signes d'ébriété. Julie, quant à elle, buvait nettement plus raisonnablement, au grand damne du diagnosticien. Il la regarda saisir la pince et tenter d'enfiler l'élastique autour des deux petits plots. Elle réussit à le passer autour de l'un d'eux, mais lâcha prise avant d'atteindre le second. L'élastique bondit au-dessus de la table d'opération.

« Laisser faire la spécialiste. » Dit Cuddy d'une voix faussement virile, se moquant ouvertement de l'attitude de son conjoint.

« T'es bourrée ! » Conclut-il.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » Dit-elle mélodieusement tout en attrapant la pince. Elle se rassit à quatre pattes sur sa chaise, pour avoir un meilleur accès, et tenta l'opération de la dernière chance. L'élastique vola, le son strident retentit. Elle se rassit, une petite moue sur le visage.

Elle était définitivement trop craquante. Ses pommettes rouges, son regard boudeur et la teinte d'ivresse qu'avait pris son attitude. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Heureusement, tu es bien meilleure en relation humaine qu'en dextérité. C'est cela qui fait de toi un bon médecin. »

Elle le regarda, choquée. Il venait de lui faire un compliment. Un vrai, un désintéressé. Elle espéra seulement n'être pas saoule au point de ne plus s'en rappeler le lendemain...

Le tour se finit avec succès pour les deux hommes. Lisa et James avaient arrêté de boire, se rendant compte de leur état. Julie et Greg n'en faisaient pas autant. Ils continuaient à enchainer les verres. Lentement, mais surement pour l'avocate alors que le médecin semblait plus être du genre printeur. Cependant, il commençait à sentir les vapeurs d'alcool atteindre son cerveau. Il se sentait d'humeur joviale et avait l'impression qu'il pourrait éclater de rire pour un oui ou pour un non. L'alcool ne le mettait habituellement pas dans un tel état. Il était plutôt plongé dans un abysse de mélancolie, la léthargie finissant toujours par prendre le dessus. Il apprécia cet agréable changement et se laissa gagner par l'euphorie.

Il regarda Julie tenter d'attraper la tomate. Au moment même où elle allait plonger la pince dans la cavité abdominale du patient, il s'écria : « Vous savez que Wilson pisse au lit? ». Elle leva la tête, cognant les parois métalliques dans un strident bip. Il éclata de rire.

« House ! » Gronda son ami.

« Ça ne compte pas ! » Se défendit l'avocate.

« Oh que si ça compte ! Il faut savoir garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance quand on est chirurgien. » Dit-il solennellement.

La blonde passa la main à contrecœur à sa consœur. Cette dernière se mit dans sa position de prédilection et se mit en quête du « chien ». House eut bien envie de commenter sa posture, tout un tas d'idées plus ou moins classées X se frayant un chemin dans son esprit. Il s'abstint cependant. Au lieu de cela, il s'appuya sur la table et se rapprocha de sa compagne. Alors qu'elle arrivait au but, il souffla contre son cou, son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un frisson de plaisir, et par la même occasion sa pièce. Elle grogna de frustration et lui tendit la pince.

« Tu ne râles même pas ? » Constata-t-il quelque peu déçu.

« À quoi bon alors que je vais pouvoir me venger ? » Lui dit-elle, espiègle.

« Tu sais que si tu dévoiles tes plans, je vais rester sur mes gardes et tu n'obtiendras rien ? » Prévint-il.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai en tête. » L'informa-t-elle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de se concentrer pleinement sur le jeu.

Il était sur le point de pratiquer avec succès une « humérusectomie » quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il décida de n'y prêter aucune attention. Attention volée par la sensation d'une langue chaude sur son lobe d'oreille. Puis des dents. Il ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps.

« Lisa. » Murmura-t-il.

« Mmmh. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre contre sa peau. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la mine outrée de son cancérologue. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait que House perde. Et, accessoirement, lui montrer à quel point elle avait envie de lui.

« Lisa » Fit-il de nouveau dans un souffle.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais rester concentré sous n'importe quelles circonstances. » Dit-elle sans se détacher de lui, chatouillant sa peau de son souffle chaud.

Il tapa des mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond. « J'vais prendre une douche. » Annonça-t-il à mi-chemin de la salle de bains. Il se retourna. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

« J'ai encore gagné. » Fit-elle victorieuse en rangeant les pièces dans leur boite.

« On n'a pas fini la partie. » Dit-il, discréditant son succès.

« J'ai quand même gagné. Par forfait certes, mais j'ai gagné ! » Annonça-t-elle fièrement en brandissant les billets qu'elle avait stockés tout au long de la partie.

« C'est vraiment des lapins, ces deux-là. » Souffla Wilson en hochant la tête.

« Je les aime bien. » Lui avoua la jeune blonde.

« Oui, mais n'empêche que tu ne peux pas passer une soirée sans qu'ils se sautent dessus. » Dit-il avec un petit air effarouché.

« Je les envie. » Répondit-elle tout bas.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE XVII

Lisa se réveilla avec un fond de mal de crâne, mais se sentant étrangement bien, cependant. Elle se sentait libre, heureuse. Épanouie. Était-ce les restes d'imprégnation alcoolique ? Ou simplement le fait d'avoir agi sans réfléchir ? Elle décida que pour une fois elle pourrait bien profiter de cet état d'esprit sans pour autant l'analyser. Elle s'extirpa avec précautions des bras de son amant, farfouilla son sac de voyage et sortit de la chambre, deux bouts de tissus en mains.

« Vous êtes bien matinale. » Lui sourit Wilson, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et étrangement, je me sens plus en forme que jamais. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Un petit footing alors ? » Dit-il en désignant sa tenue de sport.

« Oui, j'aime bien aller courir le matin. Vous savez quand la rosée vient juste de tomber, le soleil pas tout à fait levé. » Avoua-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Ça a l'air très prometteur, en effet. » Sourit-il, ravi de la voir aussi radieuse.

« Vous voulez venir avec moi ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« Non, je vais attendre que Julie se lève. » Répondit-il en leur servant une tasse de café.

« Moi, je vais en profiter tant qu'ils ne sont pas levés, justement. » Rit-elle en avalant sa tartine de pain grillé.

« Déjà levés ? » S'étonna une Julie relativement endormie.

« Toi qui voulais aller faire du sport, il y a Lisa qui va faire un footing. » Dit-il à l'intention de sa compagne. Elle le regarda quelques instants, essayant de voir s'il y avait un sens caché à cela. De toute façon, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait quelques kilos de trop. Un footing ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Elle accepta donc.

« Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy habillée comme ça. » Marmonna House dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Son corsaire noir moulant, sa brassière assortie, révélant son ventre musclé. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus en ce bon matin pour mettre tous ses sens en émois. Il s'était alors faufilé derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, brassant son visage dans sa nuque.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa goulument. « Bonjour à toi aussi. » Lui dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Elle se recula légèrement, attrapa l'élastique entourant son poignet et noua ses cheveux avec. « Je peux te confier Rachel ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Ne sois pas stupide, voyons. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ce corps parfait reste tel qu'il est. » Dit-il, taquin.

« Je suis prête ! » Entendirent-ils. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Julie se tenait dans le salon. Jogging baggy en coton de la marque aux trois bandes, t-shirt de son conjoint sur le dos. House la regarda de la tête aux pieds, se tourna vers sa compagne, fit de même pour elle avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers la blonde. Il leva la tête vers son ami et vit qu'il avait fait le même cheminement. Les deux femmes partirent, sans se rendre compte de rien.

« 'Faut qu'on parle ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Aussitôt les deux femmes parties, les deux compères s'attablèrent pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Wilson fixait irrémédiablement son ami, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passait dans son assiette. House, agacé finit par lui demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

« T'as de la chance... » Répondit simplement Jimmy en baissant soudainement les yeux vers son bol.

« De la chance ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda son ami, étonné.

« Cuddy, elle est vraiment très sexy. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

Il sentit alors le sang bouillonner dans sa tête et pulser dans ses oreilles. « Espèce de... Je croyais qu'elle était comme une sœur pour toi. » S'écria le diagnosticien. De rage, il jeta sa tasse dans l'évier et se leva vivement de table.

« Non, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. » S'énerva à son tour le cancérologue. Il était cependant nettement moins effrayant que son ainé. Il plongea ses yeux marron dans le regard bleu tourmenté. « C'est juste que j'aimerais que Julie le soit un peu plus. » Termina-t-il en fixant à nouveau son déjeuner.

« Si je comprends bien, tu envies le fait que ma femme s'habille sexy, car tu voudrais que la tienne en fasse de même ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement pour être sûr d'avoir tout bien compris. Cette réponse lui paraissait tout à fait plausible. Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu d'une femme comme elle.

« Oui. » Répondit-il timidement, le regard toujours fuyant. « J'aimerais que tu m'aides à la rendre un peu plus sexy. »

Il laissa échapper un rire avant de voir que son ami était tout à fait sérieux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je critique sa façon de s'habiller ? Que je le lui achète des dessous affriolants ? Parce que ça, ça risque d'être plutôt mal interprété... » S'amusa le diagnosticien. Il voulait bien l'aider, mais il n'avait aucune idée du comment.

« Comment ça se passe pour Cuddy ? » Osa-t-il.

« Comment ça se passe quoi ? »

« Et bien, pour ses choix vestimentaires. Tu lui dis ce que tu aimes la voir porter ? Tu lui offres des dessous ? » S'aventura l'oncologue.

« Mais voyons, tu connais Lisa depuis longtemps. Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'habille toujours comme ça, pas besoin que je dise quoi que ce soit. Et pour les sous-vêtements, elle a juste un goût exquis pour la chose. Pas besoin que je lui achète quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine, elle a tout ce qu'il faut. » Dit-il avec un sourire radieux, imaginant ce que pourrait bien porter sa compagne pour la journée.

« Comment je vais faire alors... » Dit-il, dépité.

« On pourrait demander à Lisa de lui parler, lui demander de l'amener faire les boutiques. Tu veux que j'en parle avec elle ? » Proposa-t-il, compatissant.

« Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, regagnant espoir.

« Ben oui. Personne ne devrait voir sa femme aller courir dans un tel attirail. Un tue l'amour... » Dit-il avec une grimace. Heureusement, l'image de Lisa vint assez rapidement faire surface.

« Et encore, tu l'as pas vue en sous-vêtements. » Soupira-t-il.

« Raconte ! » Il était soudain en manque de potin. Et avait vraiment envie de se payer une tranche de rire.

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait que ça n'aurait aucun effet.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, Lisa porte des boxers ! » Rit-il. Il eut droit à un regard de travers de son ami.

« Tu vas te foutre de moi. Laisse tomber. » Dit-il résigné.

« De toi non, mais de ta nénette, il y a des chances. Allez, crache le morceau, tu en as trop dit pour ne pas continuer. » S'agaça-t-il.

« Elle aime les culottes avec des personnes de dessin animé. »Finit-il par dire, honteux.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, tu sais avec Caliméro ou Daffy Duck. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu peux trouver ce genre de truc ? » S'étonna-t-il. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Lisa porter ce genre de sous-vêtements. À vrai dire, il n'aurait même pas imaginé que ça puisse exister.

« Malheureusement oui. » Sur ce, Wilson se leva, parti dans sa chambre avant de revenir, preuve à l'appui. Le diagnosticien éclata de rire.

« Je vais en parler avec Lisa, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. » Compatit-il entre deux gloussements.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

Lisa s'arrêta au bout du sentier de course et attendit patiemment son amie. Elle en profita pour faire ses étirements. Elle posa son pied droit sur un petit muret et descendit toucher son pied opposé. Deux hommes passèrent à côté d'elle. Après l'avoir dépassée, l'un d'eux se retourna et manqua se casser la figure. « Abruti. » Marmonna-t-elle, tout de même flattée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Julie arriva, enfin. Rouge comme une tomate, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son front et de ses cheveux. Elle s'assit sur le petit muret et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, sentant ses poumons refuser de laisser l'air entrer.

« Tu devrais t'étirer sinon demain tu vas être toute courbaturée. » Prévint gentiment Lisa.

Dans un sursaut d'efforts, la jeune blonde se leva et jeta son pied sur le muret. Elle se pencha au dessus de sa jambe, des gouttes de transpiration tombant dans l'herbe. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher son pied. Lisa l'encouragea, lui montrant comment faire. C'était peine perdue, elle était aussi souple qu'un bâton de bois. La directrice dut se retenir plusieurs fois de rire face à la maladresse de son amie. Finalement, elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur appartement.

« T'as de la chance. » Lâcha soudainement Julie.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda alors la doyenne, étonnée.

« Tu es vraiment très belle, tous les hommes se retournent sur ton passage. » Dit-elle, envieuse.

« Merci. Mais tu sais le physique ne fait pas tout. Et je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir flattée par le regard de ces pervers. » Mentit-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait flattée. Comme elle l'avait toujours été par les remarques et œillades plus ou moins déplacées de son conjoint. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer.

« Tu fais beaucoup de sport ? Un régime ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Régime, non. Je suis bien trop gourmande. Mais j'essaie de manger équilibré. Et comme je suis végétarienne, les légumes font partis intégrante de mon alimentation. Pour le sport, depuis que j'ai Rachel, beaucoup moins. Avant je courrais plusieurs fois par semaine, je faisais de la danse, parfois du tennis et du yoga. Maintenant, c'est un footing de temps à autre et du yoga quand j'ai le temps. » Dit-elle avec un petit air triste.

« Et tu as grossi depuis ? » Elle voulait se sentir rassurée.

« Non, grossis, non. Mais je dirais que mon corps est moins ferme. Je le ressens beaucoup, mais ça n'a pas l'air de trop déplaire à Greg, alors ça va. » Dit-elle en un sourire.

« Tu es tellement sexy que je doute qu'il s'en rende compte. » Ajouta-t-elle, la jalousie refaisant surface. Cette femme avait tout : la beauté, l'intelligence, le sens de l'esthétique, une fille adorable. Bon d'accord, elle n'enviait pas son conjoint.

« Tu me trouves sexy ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu incrédule. À part House, jamais personne ne lui disait de telles choses. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre bien ou mal.

« Regarde comment tu t'habilles. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu aimes mettre ton physique en valeur. Et tu as bien raison. »

La directrice se sentit soulagée par cet aveu. « Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire de même. » Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement.

Lisa se rendit à l'accueil du centre thermal. James et Julie lui avaient proposé de garder Rachel toute la matinée. Ainsi, elle pourrait profiter un peu de l'eau et d'un déjeuner en amoureux avec House. On lui indiqua qu'il était dans le jacuzzi.

Elle se rendit alors sur le toit du complexe, admirant la vue sur la forêt de sapins sous un ciel sans nuage. Elle avança à pas feutré, ne voulant pas attirer son attention. Il paraissait assoupi dans le grand bain à remous. Elle devait bien avouer que le toit fait entièrement de lambris était absolument splendide et elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'y être montée. En plus, l'endroit était désert.

Elle se glissa sans bruit dans l'eau brulante. Son conjoint ouvrit légèrement les yeux, prêt à assaisonner l'intrus. Il laissa glisser un sourire sur ses lèvres à sa vue. Et referma aussitôt ses paupières. Il sentit son corps frais venir se blottir contre lui et l'accueillit avec joie. Il la laissa reposer sur sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Puis reparti aussitôt dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par le bruit des glouglous et la respiration régulière de sa compagne.

Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus insistant alors que le milieu de journée approchait à grands pas. Lisa s'était visiblement assoupie elle aussi. Il regarda autour de lui. Toujours seuls. Cette pensée fit naitre en lui une flopée d'idées plus ou moins coquines. Il s'imaginait se mouvoir en elle au rythme des minivagues. La voir passer sous l'eau et prendre possession de lui de sa bouche chaude. L'allonger sur le plancher et voir son corps briller sous l'effet du soleil et de la sueur. Son excitation grandit un peu plus alors qu'il lui semblait l'entendre gémir. Il tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était que le bruit du moteur du jacuzzi.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et posa un baiser dans son cou. Gémissement. Il caressa ses bras, effleurant du bout des doigts sa poitrine. Soupir. Et ce n'était plus seulement un bruit mécanique. Ses sons appartenaient entièrement à la jolie brune. Il recommença à poser ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Aspirant, suçotant doucement sa fine peau. Soudain, elle se retourna et captura sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Sa langue se fraya rapidement un chemin entre ses lèvres, caressant ses dents, se mêlant à la sienne. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda attentivement. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres humides. Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie d'elle. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Autant il savait résister, garder un minimum de calme dans de telles situations, autant il savait qu'elle, non. Quand elle avait envie, vraiment envie, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et il adorait ça. Se sentir homme objet ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par deux lèvres sucrées posées sur les siennes. La jeune femme était assoiffée de caresses, affamée de tendresse. Elle passait encore et encore ses mains sur son torse, sur ses épaules, dans son dos. L'attirant fermement contre elle. Il n'émit aucune résistance. Il se laissa guider par sa passion, par leur passion. Rapidement, leurs mouvements devinrent fébriles, désordonnés. Il détacha son haut de maillot et le laissa tomber au fond de l'eau. D'un mouvement expert, il enveloppa l'un de ses seins de sa bouche, l'autre blotti dans la paume de sa main.

Il était bon. C'était bon. Elle laissa sa tête rouler en arrière, lui laissant champ libre. Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux, voulant le voir prendre possession de son corps. C'est là qu'elle les vit. Deux petites lumières rouges, attachés à une masse grise qui tournait et retournait vers eux. Une caméra. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance sur le toit. Elle aurait dû penser qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à se laisser griser par les remous.

Elle le repoussa, ramassa son haut tout en lui montrant les objets de malheur. Ils attendirent quelques instants qu'il se « calme » et quittèrent l'endroit. Ils rentrèrent directement à l'appartement, tant pis pour le repas. Ils réussirent à virer tant bien que mal le couple déjà présent et purent enfin profiter l'un de l'autre.

Julie n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi les deux médecins étaient entrés comme des furies dans l'appartement et leur avaient intimé de quitter les lieux. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que House avait réservé un massage pour Lisa et lui et que l'hôtesse ne cessait de les appeler. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra vivement dans le loft. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver Rachel, dans sa poussette, endormie dans le salon. La porte de la chambre de ses parents était légèrement entrouverte. Elle en profita pour entrer. Choc et stupeur. Le couple avait satisfait leurs plus bas instincts. Ils étaient endormis, l'un serré contre l'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle remarqua un petit bout de dentelle noire qui dépassait de sous le lit. Elle se pencha, afin de l'examiner un peu mieux. Un string. Elle regarda à nouveau le couple. Ils paraissaient si heureux, si apaisés. Elle se promit une chose : de retour à Princeton, elle suivrait les conseils de la directrice au pied de la lettre.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

L'homme se réveilla au claquement de la porte. Il s'étira légèrement pour attraper sa montre laissée sur la table de nuit. 14 h 30, déjà. Et dire qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 14 h pour un massage. C'était râpé. Il chatouilla le cou de sa compagne du bout du nez, du bout des lèvres. Elle émit un léger soupir, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle était réveillée. Il poussa alors ses cheveux pour avoir un meilleur accès et continua ses caresses. Il savait à quel point ce genre de réveil pouvait être agréable, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Ce qui l'était nettement moins, c'était bébé qui hurle. Rachel leur rappela soudain sa présence. La Maman se leva et revint rapidement avec le petit démon.

Elle installa la fillette entre eux deux, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine musclée de son amant. Elle s'apaisa rapidement, permettant à ses ainés d'émerger en douceur. Au bout de quelques instants, House prit la parole.

« J'avais prévu une petite surprise, mais je crois qu'on a raté le coche. J'étais trop occupée à dévorer ton corps pour voir l'heure tourner. » Dit-il mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes, mettant son visage juste au-dessus de celui de son amant, tout en caressant le ventre de sa fille.

« Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais... » Répondit-il, mystérieux. Elle lui fit une petite moue. Celle-là même qui le faisait craquer à tous les coups. Il se tortilla un peu, attrapant finalement le téléphone. « Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ! » Dit-il, espiègle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était allongée, en petite culotte uniquement, sur une table de massage. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à son aise. Autant elle aimait porter des vêtements près du corps, autant elle détestait se montrer à nue. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa la main de son amant, allongé sur la table à côté de la sienne, afin de se donner un peu de courage. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire. Lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Allongé sur le dos, il paraissait prêt à profiter de ce moment de relaxation.

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une d'elles alluma un poste situé dans le fond de la salle. Une musique calme et relaxante envahit la pièce. Lisa, tout sauf détendue, ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer allongée sur son lit. Enfin, tout ce qui pourrait lui éviter de penser qu'elle était là à cet instant présent. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le drap posé sur son corps se soulever, révélant à l'inconnu son corps. Elle se raidit un peu plus. Puis entendit une bouteille s'ouvrir, des mains se frotter.

Un soupir. Elle cligna des yeux, fixant le carrelage. Oui, c'était bien la voix de son amant qu'elle avait entendue. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : pouvoir relever la tête et voir ce que cette nénette lui faisait. Pas le temps. Deux mains se posèrent sur le bas de son dos et remontèrent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains montaient, descendaient, palpaient, modelaient. C'était infiniment désagréable. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'il s'agissait là des mains de son amant, mais la présence d'ongles et la finesse des doigts ruinaient tous ses fantasmes. Elle ferma un peu plus fort les yeux, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la musique. C'était bien la seule chose d'agréable.

Un nouveau soupir. Elle releva la tête, mais ne put voir le diagnosticien, la masseuse la maintenant fermement sur la table.

« Rassurez-vous, Madame, ma collègue ne fait que lui masser le dos. Détendez-vous un peu et vous en ferez bientôt autant. » Gloussa la jeune femme.

Elle sentit alors ses mains descendre le long de ses jambes, puis arriver en bas de ses chevilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Pitié, pas les pieds. » Elle entendit le rire étouffé de son conjoint alors que les mains de la masseuse reprenaient leur place initiale.

À côté d'elle, elle pouvait percevoir un certain remue-ménage. Mais qu'allait-il encore inventer ? Elle entendit ensuite House parler avec les deux jeunes femmes, mais sa voix était si basse qu'elle ne put percevoir ce qu'il disait. Soulagement. Les mains avaient quitté sa peau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension, se demandant ce qui allait venir ensuite. Était-elle en train de reprendre de l'huile ? Allait-elle lui demander de se mettre sur le dos ? Qu'avait fait et dit House ?

Deux mains reprirent assaut de son dos. Fermes, grandes, légèrement rugueuses. « Mmmhhh » Soupira-t-elle enfin. Si elle avait pu voir ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos, elle aurait vu les deux jeunes femmes sourire à son conjoint et lui mimer les gestes à avoir. Il passa plusieurs fois le long de son dos. Le poids de ses mains s'intensifia quelque peu. La masseuse avait posé ses mains sur celles du médecin et guidait ses gestes.

« Allez-y, faites rouler la peau. » L'encouragea-t-elle à mi-voix. Il fit comme il lui était instruit et un nouveau râle s'échappa de la bouche de la brune. Il laissa ensuite ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes fines et musclées. Il intensifia le contact sur cette zone ferme et extrêmement douce. Il se surprit à vraiment apprécier cela.

Au début, il l'avait fait pour elle uniquement. Mais la gratification de ses soupirs et le plaisir de toucher son corps chaud, d'être l'auteur de ses gémissements était quelque chose de tout à fait inouï. Et franchement sensuel. Il jeta un regard à sa professeure et comprit la gêne qu'avait pu éprouver sa compagne. Il passait ses mains sur des endroits franchement intimes et, elle, elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se faire masser par personne d'autre.

Il remonta une nouvelle fois le long de son dos pour s'attarder sur ses bras et ses épaules. Elle paraissait apprécier l'attention. Vint ensuite le moment de se retourner. La jeune femme lui tendit une serviette pliée qu'il devait déposer sur sa poitrine nue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'une est partie, l'autre est tournée. » L'encouragea-t-il. Elle s'obligea et vit qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Après un regard approbateur, il déposa le bout de tissus. Il caressa son visage et lui ferma les yeux. Il massa alors son front, avec l'aide de son institutrice d'un jour, puis ses pommettes, son nez. C'était encore plus sensuel que pour le dos. Le fait de voir les expressions de son visage changer, imaginer sa poitrine nue juste à quelques centimètres. Elle, ainsi offerte. Il ne toucha ni à son buste ni à son ventre et descendit directement à ses jambes. Il posa ses pouces sur la plante de ses pieds et commença un mouvement circulaire. Il la sentit se raidir et l'encouragea à se détendre. Petit à petit, alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus réguliers et légers, elle se laissa aller. Quand il saisit l'autre pied, elle n'émit aucune restriction. La masseuse lui tapota sur l'épaule, le félicitant alors que sa compagne s'asseyait sur la table.

Elle lui déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Elle rappela la masseuse, la remercia et lui demanda de s'occuper de son homme. Il le méritait bien.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE XX

« Hé oh! » Entendit-elle. Elle leva la tête de l'eau pour voir ses amis approcher. Comme il faisait beau, Wilson et Julie en profitèrent pour aller bronzer sur la terrasse. House, quant à lui, s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un moment d'agitation chez Rachel, qui tenta de s'agripper à ses mollets. Greg la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis l'assit sur son pied gauche et s'amusa à la faire entrer et sortir de l'eau. Elle rit autant qu'elle tapa des mains dans l'eau, aspergeant sa mère. Ils riaient aux éclats, profitant de ces moments rien qu'à eux.

L'homme entra dans l'eau, rejoignant femme et enfant. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et commença à pourchasser la Maman. Ils la coincèrent dans un recoin du petit bassin et Rachel lui sauta dans les bras. Lisa s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et se mit bébé sur le ventre. Son conjoint passa ses bras sous elle et les promena doucement tout autour de la piscine. La petite fille avait cessé de remuer, profitant des caresses que l'eau lui prodiguait ainsi que du bien-être lié à l'intense proximité partagée avec sa mère. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, savourant ses instants de douceur. Finalement, la directrice ne pouvait plus tenir la position. Ses mollets et son dos hurlaient de douleur. Elle relâcha la pression et se laissa glisser sur les pieds.

Son compagnon était tout contre elle et elle en profita pour lui donner un baiser. Comme il commençait à durer, Rachel protesta, leur rappelant sa présence. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement avec un petit rire et déposèrent en même temps un petit bisou sur chacune de ses joues. L'enfant laissa échapper un petit gloussement de contentement. Elle redevenait le centre d'attention. Avant qu'ils ne puissent se séparer de nouveau, la petite fille passa un bras autour du cou de chacun d'eux et les ramena vers elle. Ils obtempérèrent avec joie et s'embrassèrent légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Heureux de voir leur bébé devenir une petite fille.

« Je vais aller chercher les brassards. » Proposa Lisa, avant de quitter l'eau et de confier le poupon au diagnosticien. Il la regarda marcher sur le bord de la piscine, admirant ses courbes généreuses. Quand elle fut hors de portée de vue, il reporta son attention sur la petite fille dans ses bras. Dans l'eau, sa douleur était quasi inexistante. Autant en profiter! Il assit Rachel sur sa hanche et sautilla dans l'eau, y entrant de plus en plus profondément. La petite fille riait aux éclats, grisée par la sensation. Elle s'agrippait à son cou, mais essayait en même temps de l'attirer toujours plus profondément dans l'eau. Il sourit face à son insouciance et sa joie de vivre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une femme qui les observait. Il détourna le regard tout en sachant que c'était trop tard, qu'elle allait venir lui parler. À son plus grand désespoir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'enfant dans ses bras. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi mignonne ?

« Vous avez une fille vraiment adorable. » Lui dit la Mamie en s'approchant d'eux.

Il sourit intérieurement, il avait dû être médium dans une vie antérieure. « Merci. » Lui répondit-il sans lever les yeux, espérant en rester là.

L'eau remua légèrement à ses côtés. Lisa était de retour. « Et une femme magnifique. » Continua la séniore.

« Je ne suis pas sa femme. » Répondit froidement la jolie brune. La personne âgée lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi blessé, humilié depuis bien longtemps. Trahis. C'était le pire sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Regrettait-elle d'être avec lui ? Avait-elle honte ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. » Lui répondit-elle nonchalamment, évitant soigneusement de soutenir son regard. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

« Que je ne suis pas ton mari, oui. Mais t'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire comme ça ? Ça t'embête tant que ça qu'on nous croit ensemble » Il était à présent en colère, c'était officiel. Qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il soit blessé, de se sentir blessé. D'avoir laissé naitre et se développer des sentiments profonds envers elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie d'être honnête et celle de préserver sa relation. « Je ne sais pas. » C'était la réponse bateau par excellence.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » S'énerva-t-il de plus belle. La petite fille se mit à pleurer face à la tension qui régnait entre ses parents.

« Calme-toi ! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! » S'énerva-t-elle à son tour en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Je lui fais peur ? T'as qu'à dire aussi que je suis un mauvais père. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu qu'elle m'appelle Papa ? » Il avait craché son venin, tapé là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Il se sentait sur la touche, rejeté. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait de lui comme père pour Rachel, mais elle avait trop peur qu'un jour sa fille chérie en souffre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas présagé, c'est que lui puisse en souffrir autant. Mais à la tournure que prenait la situation, elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le lui avouer. « T'es vraiment qu'un con ! » Souffla-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers les marches.

Elle l'insultait et tentait de s'enfuir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. « Un con ? Un con pour quoi ? Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie : faire ma vie avec toi, avec notre fille. Te faire un autre enfant ? Visiblement je suis un beau con, oui ! » Hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention de toute la piscine.

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, sa respiration se faire haletante. Il l'aimait. Il voulait d'elle, de Rachel et d'un bébé dans sa vie. Il l'aimait. Ses mots se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Grégory House, l'homme après qui elle avait couru toutes ses années, l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Une vague d'angoisse l'assaillit. Se sentait-elle capable d'aimer ? D'être aimée ? De construire une vie de famille ? D'être heureuse ? Des larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux rougis. Était-elle en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Elle courut pratiquement jusqu'à l'extérieur, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'osa parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait quitté le complexe.

Il essaya de courir derrière elle, de la suivre. « Lisa ! Lisa ! » Appela-t-il avant de glisser. Il se retrouva à plat dos sous le regard railleur d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Et elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'était foutue de lui. Peut-être pas tant que ça... elle avait été plutôt claire quand elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir s'engager, ne pas souhaiter avoir une relation sérieuse. Ça ne devait être que du sexe entre eux, une relation sans attentes. Et donc sans déception. Mais depuis que Wilson avait découvert pour eux, peut-être même avant, c'était devenu beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. Il s'était attaché à elle, à sa fille, leur fille. Il avait réappris à vivre à deux. Pire, il aimait ses moments. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé leur relation s'achevait ainsi. Parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. C'était fini.

Il sentit deux mains fermes le saisir et le remettre sur pieds. Il crut comprendre qu'on lui demandait comment il se sentait. Il ne répondit pas. Il était assommé. Abasourdi. Il se traina jusqu'à l'extérieur et se laissa choir sur la chaise de son ami. Ce dernier le regardait avec tristesse et interrogation.

« Lisa m'a quitté. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et jeta ses affaires dans la valise. Les sanglots n'avaient pas cessé. Elle se sentait minable. Vide, déboussolée. Elle plia le lit et la poussette de sa fille et les mit dans le coffre. Ce fut ensuite le tour des sacs et elles étaient parties. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus, risquer de le croiser. Que lui aurait-elle dit ? Qu'elle était la pire des connes ? Qu'elle aussi l'aimait, plus que tout, mais qu'elle ne savait pas gérer cet amour ? Qu'elle crevait de trouille ? Elle mit le contact et passa la marche arrière. La radio s'alluma automatiquement. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix rauque de Catherine Ringer. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité alors que les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Les Histoires d'A_

_Les Histoires d'Amour _

_Les Histoires d'Amour finissent mal_

_Les Histoires d'Amour finissent mal, en général..._


End file.
